Light and Dark: Don't Turn Away
by Vamplov
Summary: The Book of the Light and Dark series. The second trial. ButtercupxButch. what will happen with our green couple? will it have a happen ending or is there a little twist to this story? I do not own the PPG or the RRB.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New world, Old friend?

Buttercup POV

I was holding onto Butch as we traveled thru the tunnelled being tossed around like some rag dolls. Butch had one of his hands on the back of my head holding me close to him and his over hand around my waist. Me I was just holding onto his shirt for dear life. Finally we made it out of the tunnel only to land in a bush of thorns, fucking great.

"Damn these thorns hurt." I said standing up

"You alright? Nothing broken?" Butch ask

"Only some scratches and bruises but that's it, what about you?" I said

"I'm fine." Butch said

We got out of the bush and found ourselves in what looks like a destroyed town. We walk around, hand in hand, trying to find out where we were. I look over at Butch every known and then and I saw Butch twist and I knew why. There was an odd aura floating around here and it was bothering me.

"Butch let's get out of this town." I said

"Sounds good." Butch said

Butch picks me up and holds me bridal style and we flew out of that town. That aura slowly diminish and I could feel a calming aura. I had my arms around Butch neck and look around. There were towns but hiding in small forest here and there. Looks like the people of this world prefer to live with nature, guess it make sense if this is the Goddess's world then it would be like this.

"Hey, babe?" Butch said

"Yeah?" I ask

"I need to land and have a bite." Butch said

"Huh that tunnel must take a lot out of you. Alright land in that forest there." I said

Butch quickly landed and we found a quiet place. Butch sat against a tree and pulled me down onto his lap. Butch was kissing, licking my neck and rubbing my back. After a few minutes I felt his fang sink in and him sucking out my blood and damn did it ever feel great. After about 10 minutes Butch pulled his fang out. I was feeling a little tired and fell asleep on Butch lap.

Butch POV

Buttercup was asleep on my lap and I had my arms wrap around her waist holding her close. I look around from where I was and the trees were a lot higher than I thought. I could see some wild life wonder by and sometime small creatures would come up to us. I wanted to wake Buttercup up but she was to tired. I'll bring her back here and will see all the wild life together. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard some footsteps. I snap my eyes open and scan the area, but nothing. I was closing my eyes when I heard it again. I laid Buttercup gently on the ground and stood up.

"Who's there?" I ask

Nothing

"I know someone there so come out before I blast you out." I said

"P-please don't, you will destroy many creatures homes." A small voice said

"Then come out." I said

A small child came into view; she had short red hair and yellow piercing eyes. She wore a small dress with leafs around it and she had no shoes on. She didn't look like she was a threat.

"Who are you?" I ask

"My name is Holly" Holly said

"What's a little girl doing out here all alone?" I ask

"Little girl? I'll have you know I am in my twenties." Holly said.

"What?" I ask

"Guess you never saw a forest folk before." Holly said

"Forest Folk?" I ask

"Yes, we are like elves but smaller." Holly said

"Ok and why are you spying on me?" I ask

"I saw you fly down here with her and then you bite her." Holly said

"Oh you say that." I said

"Yeah and only vampire of legend can do that. And if you are the vampire of legend then that must be the Goddess of legend." Holly said

"So you know all about us." I said

"Yes, please follow me. will get you and the Goddess a better bed to sleep on." Holly said "And beside the forest can be a dangerous place at night."

Holly didn't seem like a bad person so I decided to follow her. I pick up the sleeping Buttercup and followed Holly to her village. Houses made of world either built into the trees or built around the trees. We climbed up very high till we came to a small little house. Holly told me I could place Buttercup on the bed in the back and there was another right beside it I could sleep on. I wasn't exactly tired yet anymore so I just sat on the bed looking out the window. It was getting dark and the villager were getting into their homes. Holly came into the room to see how we were doing.

"So what's in the forest that's so dangerous?" I ask

"The Whisperer." Holly said

"What's the Whisperer?" I ask

"A creature that no one knows what it looks like. All we know if you hear it you will disappear for ever." Holly said

"Huh…so it only come out at night?" I ask

"Yes, it has haunted our home for centuries." Holly said

"Well I'll see what I can do, mind watching over Buttercup?" I ask getting up

"What? You can't. This creature can't be stop." Holly said

"Well this creature never fought against a vampire and if there something out there that could hurt Buttercup then I have to do something about it." I said smirking

"Huh fine just be careful." Holly said

I smiled and waved off and I flew out the window. I could see a few people looking at me. I flew around the forest looking for anything odd but then again everything is odd looking in this world. I floated down to the ground wondering how I could find this creature.

"So how am I going to find this thing?" I ask myself

I walk around looking at everything but nothing pop out to be this creature. I took a seat on a fallen log thinking. But what I did know was that I was the prey not the predator. A shadowy figure appeared behind me, I turn around and my eyes widen at what I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Old friend or old enemy

Buttercup POV

I woke up in a strange room; I got up and look out the window. There were a lot of little people roaming around the area. Home up in trees and all that stuff. I walk out of the room and know was there, not even Butch. Wonder where he's gone to?

"Well this place seem safe enough, better have a look around." I said

I walk out of the little house and look around. The little people here look all like children but then there even smaller once. So I'm in a village of little people but where is here? I found some little children playing with a ball when it got caught in a tree

"Awww Mist you made the ball get stuck up in the tree." A little boy said

"Oh be quiet Alon. I'll get it done." Mist said

I watch as the little girl climbs the tree, she almost made it to the ball when the branch under her snapped. I used my powers to catch her before she fell to the ground, I lifted her up to her ball. She grab it then I slowly brought her down to the ground.

"You kids should be more careful." I said walking up to them

"Thank you." Mist said

"How did you do that?" Alon ask

"Well it's just a power I have." I said kneeling down to their level

"It was really cool." Mist said

"What's your name?" Alon ask

"My name Buttercup." I said

"As in the flower right?" Mist said

"Hehe I guess you could say that." I said

"Do you want to play with us?" Mist ask

"I'm a little busy, I'm trying to find someone." I said

"Who?" Alon ask

"A man just a little bit talker then me, dark green eye and black hair like mine." I said

"Sorry we haven't seen anyone like that before." Mist said

"By the way, where you from? You're much bigger than anyone in this village." Alon said

"I'm not from this village. I was with my friend when I got tired and took a nap. When I woke up I was here and my friend was missing." I said

"Well you could ask the head of the village, she may know where your friend is." Alon said

"Ok could you tell me where she lives." I said

"Near the top of the highest tree." Mist said pointing to a tree

I got up looking up "that's the house I woke up in."

"Then she will defiantly know where your friend is. Come will take you back up." Mist said taking my hand

The little girl and boy took me back up to the house I was just in. They knock but there was no answer. We waited for a few minutes but still no answer. Someone was calling them so they had to leave and know I'm alone and I still don't know where Butch is.

"So know what do I do? Do I go look for him or wait here for him?" I ask myself

"Wait here." a voice said

"Huh?" I said

"Up here." the voice said

I look up and saw a woman sitting on a branch picking some leaves and putting them in her basket. She jump down after a few minutes and just like everyone else, she too was short. She had short red hair and yellow eyes. She smiled at me then open the door to the head little house.

"So you're the one in charge here?" I ask following her

"Yes, pardon me. My name is Holly. And as for your friend he will be back soon so if you could wait here it be best." Holly said

"Alright, do you know where went to?" I ask

"He went out last night to find out what has been taunting this village." Holly said

"Oh I see." I said

"Do not worry; I'm sure he is fine." Holly said

"Yeah I know." I said

"Please take a seat, are you hungry?" Holly ask

I sat down "A bit."

"Well let's see what I have." Holly said

"So is everyone in this village huh…well short?" I ask

"Hehe yes. You see we are called Forest Folks. We are similar to elves but shorter and don't worry about calling us short we are use to it." Holly said putting a bowl of fruits on the table.

"Thank you very much for the fruits." I said

"No it's me that should be thanking you. Your power gave life to our world and made it bare this fruits." Holly said

"Oh ok." I said

We sat at the dining room table and talk for hours. I found out a lot about this world and not all were good thing. It would seem as if this world is being torn apart by some silly rumour that has gotten around.

"So what is this rumour anyways?" I ask

"Well some say that the Goddess will only come to those that she see worthy and that caused a lot of people to think high of themselves and that created one kingdom. Another rumour is that the Goddess is angry and wants some kind of sacrifice in order for her, you, not to destroy this world. And the last one is that the Goddess as abandon us." Holly explained

"And each rumour created its own kingdom and that's what causing at the problem for you Forest Folks?" I ask

"Yes but not just we, there also the Elves and other forest people are suffering because of it." Holly said

"Well I came to this world for some trial, maybe I need to figure out how these rumours started and find a way to stop it." I said

"Perhaps, sorry but I don't know much about the Goddess life or about a trial. Maybe talking to Elma will be of help." Holly said

"Who Elma?" I ask

"A very wise Elf deep in the northern forest." Holly said

"Alright once Butch come back will head out." I said

Butch POV

"Well aren't you a sight for soar eyes" my old friend James said

"James! What the hell are you doing here?" I ask surprised

"Well remember the accident where I vanished?" James said

"Yeah what about it and what the hell happen?" I ask

"Well my powers were getting stronger and I lost controlled making a portal and causing me to come here. I been trying to find out how to get home every since." James said

"You wouldn't happen to be the Whisperer are you?" I ask

"No that's not me and don't go near it." James said

"Why?" I ask

"It's nothing but a shadow and no one can touch it but if it gets too close to you it will suck you into a dark hole." James said "So what bring you here and how did you get here?"

"I'm the new guarding of the Earth Goddess." I said

"Cool so she's here. Well maybe see can sort thing out now." James said

"What's going on?" I ask

James filled me in on this world and what's going on. Some person started a rumour and it caused the people to split and make different nation. And how it's affection the creature and people of the forestes. I walk back to the village that I left Buttercup in and James followed me, he wanted to meet the Goddess in person. James an old friend of me and my brothers, he helps us out a lot when we first became vampire and help train us to us our new powers. James sis a half breeds that lost both his parents when he was very young. He is a half werewolf and half vampire. He has long black hair and black eyes with white swirl to them. He very powerful and offend help vampire that got stuck in the sun. one of his ability is to temporary give a shield of sun light.

"So you were found by Holly just like I was." James said

"Guess so. Well here we are." I said

"Well mostly like Holly home by knows so your Goddess should be there." James said

"Maybe, maybe not. Buttercup doesn't like staying still too long." I said floating upward.

"Cute name for the Goddess." James said following

"Haha yeah but don't tell her that or she may just kill you." I said

I flew up to the little house and knock on the door. Holly answered it. I walk in but I didn't see Buttercup. Holly was smiling like if she was hiding something. I soon got my answer when someone jump on my back.

"Hehe gotcha." Buttercup said

"Nope I got you." I said

I grab Buttercup and toss her up and caught her bridal style. She laugh smiling at me then she notice James and ask who he was. I introduce Buttercup to James and told her the story behind how I knew him.

"It's good to see you again James, how have you been?" Holly ask

"I been good and it's a pleasure to see you again. I hope everything been well with you?" James ask

"Well as good as thing can be. But the village is getting low on some supplies." Holly said

"Like what?" James ask

"Medicine, we been getting low on Aqua Berries and we have a few that need it." Holly said

"I'll see if I can get any." James said

"Doesn't any grow around here?" Buttercup ask

"At one time yes but since the world split like it did those berries can only be found near the border of the Sea of Soul." Holly said

"Not a fun place to go." James said

"What if you planted a seed so some would grow?" Buttercup ask

"They need special soil…but maybe" Holly said thinking

"What?" I ask

"Well if you can find the earth stone you may be able to create the soil needed but it will have to be Buttercup that uses the stone." Holly said

"Because of me being the Earth Goddess?" Buttercup ask

"That and the fact you are the only one with the power to command the stone." Holly said

"Ok so where do we find it?" Buttercup ask

"First go talk to Elma, then she could guide you more. She knows all there is to know about this world and its Power Stones" Holly said

"Ok so first stop, the northern forest." Buttercup said

"I'll come along to, you too will need a guide." James said

"Alright let's get moving then." I said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Forest Town Ula

Buttercup POV

Holly gave us something for our journey to the northern forest. Some food, water and medical berries. James was in front and we were following him, we pass right thru some towns. James said it be better to not let these towns know who I am. Don't need any unwanted attention right now.

"So how long before we get to the northern forest?" I ask

"A few days." James said

"Well we should rest every now and then." Butch said

"Why getting tired Butch?" James said with a mocking voice.

"Not me." Butch said

I knew Butch was pointing to me. I was tired but I was trying to hide it, guess I failed at it. The next thing I knew I was being held bridal style. I guess I was more tired than I thought because I quickly fell asleep in Butch arms.

Butch POV

I pick up Buttercup and in no time she was asleep. I was a little worried at why she was feeling weak and tired. Well the sooner we get to this Elma woman the sooner we can find thing out. It was getting late and we were currently in a town. James rented a room at the Inn and I place Buttercup on the bed. James was sitting on one of the chairs in the room. I joined him on the other chair.

"So what would happen if they found out?" I ask

"Who knows but it would be a headache." James said

"It's weird, Buttercup was never this weak or tired." I said

"It maybe because of the land here. The soil is filled with negativity." James said

"Which may be filling her with it and causing her tiredness." I said

"Right, well it's only a thought. Elma will know more I'm sure." James said

"Well we may as well get some rest." I said

We went to bed; I pulled Buttercup close to me as she cuddled up close to me. Soon the light of the sun shined thru waking us up. Buttercup tossed and turned a bit before waking up and smiling at me.

"Feeling better?" I asked smiling

"A bit." Buttercup said

"Well the sooner we get going the sooner we see this Elma woman." I said

"Right but think I could get something to eat?" Buttercup ask

"Sure let's go done and get a quick bite to eat." I said

We got up but James was still asleep so we wake him up after we had breakfast. We walk down the stair to the small restaurant. We took a seat and a waitress came up, we ordered and waited for the food. In a few minutes Buttercup food came out, I wasn't really hungry…mainly thirsty. I think this world is making me hunger for blood more and more. Before I could go a week before a small craving for blood comes but know it's like every other day I need blood.

"Butch? You ok?" Buttercup ask

"No…we need to leave the town soon." I said holding her hand tighly

Buttercup POV

Butch held my hand very tightly and I saw his fang come out a bit. A gave him a quick kiss to let him bite my lips and have a bit of blood so his fang would go away after a few minutes Butch pulled away a bit so he could lick my lips to close the holes up so no blood drops come out. I finish my meal and paid for it. During our walk yesterday I felt something in my pocket and found a small pouch with a note from Black Cat. There is about 2 hundred dollar in there I think. We went up to the room and James had just woken up, we told him we had to leave. We quickly left the town and into the forest.

"James wait here and keep a look out." I said

"No problem." James said

I took Butch had and we hid behind a tree. Butch sat down pulling me down with him and onto his lap. He was kissing my neck and rubbing my back. I waited for only a few minutes before Butch sank his fang into me and started to suck the blood out of me. Man it feels so good that I let a small moan out. Butch pulled out after about ten minutes. I was feeling tired as I lay my head on Butch chest. Butch pick me up bridal style and we walk back to James, I wasn't tired enough to fall asleep. Just too tired to walk right now.

"You ok?" Butch ask

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired." I said

"Well you should be feeling a lot better soon." James said

"Why?" I ask

"We are getting close to the northern forest and its has been blessed by the earth stone. Your body will feed off the soil and give you strength." James said

"Alright." I said

"Is that it over there?" Butch ask

"No those are Twigtalon. Very nasty creature but we need to pass by them in order to get to the northern forest." James said

"There not moving." I said

"No they stay perfectly still until their prey gets to close." James said

"How do they catch their prey?" Butch ask

"Their roots come up behind their prey and drag them down into the ground where their mouth is." James said

"And let me guess they have very sharp fangs." I said

"Their mouth is like thousand of chainsaw going at once in a circle." James said

"Ouch." Butch said

"So who do we get by them?" I ask

"We walk thru and hope one doesn't strike." James said

"Doesn't that sound safe." Butch said with sarcasm

"Don't worry you just keep Buttercup close and I'll worry about keeping them from striking." James said

We started walk slowly thru the forest of Twigtalon. I felt like I was being watch and it really bothered me. James hand turned into claws and he strike at roots that he sense. Everything was going fine until I felt something wrap around my arm. The next thing I knew I was pulled out of Butch arms and was underground.

Butch POV

It came out of nowhere. Buttercup was taken right out of my arms and drag underground. I ran after her but I could get her before we was pulled fully down. James turned fully into a wolf and was digging. I was striking at the tree that took Buttercup.

"GIVE ME MY BUTTERCUP BACK!" I yelled hitting the tree.

"Butch hit the base of the tree." James said

"Alright." I said

I started lashing out at the base of the tree. Ripping the bark off the tree. I could heard a wail of pain from something in human then the ground started to shake. Both me and James fell on our ass. Then right were the Twigtalon was Buttercup shot right thru it. She was bloody a bit but other than that she look fine. She floated down and other Twigtalon try to catch her but she stop them with just her gaze. She floated down right in front of me. I got up grinning at her.

"Looks like you're feeling a lot better." I said

"Yeah, it's weird when I was under there I was feeling stronger n stronger." Buttercup said

"Well let's get going before the Twigtalon get really nasty." James said

We ran out of the Twigtalon forest and every now and then one would try to grab one of us. They seem to be sacred about touch Buttercup knows after what she did to the one that grab her. We soon got out of that forest with some cuts and bruises but we got out alive at least.

"Ok so just an hour left of walking before we get to the northern forest entrance." James said

"Good, I need a break." I said

"Same here and these cuts are starting to hurt." Buttercup said

"The elves there have great healing medicine so will be fine once we get there but maybe eat an Aqua Berry for know." James said

"Alright good idea." Buttercup said

I took the bag off my back and handed James and Buttercup a berry. I took one and eat ate it. It had a sweet tasty but a sour after taste. I look over and saw Buttercup doing a sour face and both me and James laugh at it. We rested for a bit eating the berry then headed to the forest. Soon we got to the northern forest and walk thru. I could see the Buttercup was feeling stronger just by the way she was walking. She look like she felt so at home here and she was literally glowing a light green. James told me it was just the power of the soil her body was feeding off of.

"Well here we are in the forest town of Ula home of the wolf elves and the wise Elma." James said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Elma the Wise

Buttercup POV

This forest town was huge but well hidden in the forest. Every house looks like it was part of the trees. Wildly everywhere, people going on with their life. There was a small market in the center of town made of thing found in the forest. And I knew why they were called the wolf elves, there were wolves everywhere and the elves had tails and ears like wolves.

"Welcome stranger to our home." A woman said

"It's beautiful here." I said

"Thank you, we take pride in keeping our home clean and well care for. My name is Nanata Tailstealer and what are your names?" Nanata said

"I'm Buttercup, this is Butch and James." I said

"So what bring you here?" Nanata ask

"We are here to see Elma the Wise." James said

"You'll find here at the back of town. Can I ask why you need to speak to her?" Nanata ask

"I have some question I believe only she can answer." I said

"Well I do not sense evil from you so I don't see the harm. I'll take you there." Nanata said

We walk thru the town and I thought we walk out of town but it was just a part of town that wasn't used for housing but farming. We walk for about an hour before we came up to a cave. It was the only cave in the whole forest and was the home of Elma, well that what Nanata says. I was a big suspicious about it but gave her the benefit of the doubt. We walk in and it didn't look like a home it look more like a wolf den.

"Who enter my den?" a voice said

"Huh…my name is Buttercup. I'm here with my friends hoping you could answer some question." I said

Just then out of the shadows come out a huge, I mean huge, wolf. I thought Elma was an elf like everyone else in this forest. I look over and even James seemed surprised, must be his first time meeting Elma too. She was pure black with some white marking on her face, with dark blue eyes. she had a chair along her neck also a rope with a bottle with something in it around her neck.

"Your Elma the Wise?" Butch ask

"Butch you're a giant wolf, I was told Elma was an elf." James said

"I was never an elf. I was once human but became what you seen over the years." Elma said

"Who?" I ask

"It is a long story I do not wish to tell. So speak why are you here?" Elma said

"Oh right. Well you see…huh how do I explain this." I said thinking

"You seemed troubled. You two leave for now till I know the reason for your visit." Elma said looking at Butch and James

"Sorry but I do not leave Buttercup side." Butch said

"Your aura is different boy, all three of you have odd aura. Once I haven't sense in quiet a long time." Elma said

"My name is Buttercup and I have come to this world as the Earth Goddess. Butch is my Guardian." I said

"So that is it. It has been five hundred years I believe since the last Earth Goddess and her Guardian as appeared in this world." Elma said

"So you can help us?" Butch ask

"Yes now what is it you wanted to know?" Elma ask

"Yes the first thing is, why does some soil have negativity in it and what is it?" I ask

"Ah the Nega Stone." Elma said

"What is that?" James ask

"It is the remains of the war that tore this world appear thousands of years ago. Nega Stone is all negative thought and emotion of every living thing. But some creature when they die when having all those negative thought/emotion create this stone without realizing it and infest the soil around it." Elma said

"Some during the war all the thought and emotion that were negative created this negativity." I said

"And when one dies with all those negative thought/emotion they create those stone that infest the soil around it." Butch said

"Correct and you buttercup being the Earth Goddess will be hurt by these stones. Your body feeds of this world but if you walk were a Nega Stone is you will be hurt just as the soil has been hurt." Elma said

"Alright how do we get rid of these stones?" James ask

"You need to find the Gaia Stone or as you come to call it the Earth Stone." Elma said

"So it's called the Gaia Stone not Earth Stone?" James ask

"Yes Gaia Stone is the proper name for it. Find it and return here." Elma said

"How do we find it?" I ask

"It will be a long journey were you will need to gather all the Power Stones before you can get to the Gaia Stone. Your first stop will be at the Sea of Soul were the Jeevika Stone is but be very careful it is a dangerous place that has a strong Nega Stone there." Elma said

"So how do I get to it without hurting myself?" I ask

"Take the vial around my neck, it's a special medicine made from an old tree were the Gaia Stone once was." Elma said

"Alright." I said

I floated up and took the vial off from around her neck. It was a red liquid and a bit bubbly. I put it in my pocket and floated back down.

"Be careful, it will only shield you from the effect of a Nega Stone for an hour." Elma said

"Ok I'll remember that." I said

"Once we get to the Sea of Soul, what do we do to get the stone?" Butch ask

"You'll know once you get there." Elma said

Before we could ask anything else Elma vanished into the shadows. We walk back out of the cave were Nanata was waiting for us. We went back to town and rest the day there, the news of who I was react the people of Ula quickly and I was treated like, well, a goddess.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Nanata ask

"Tomorrow." I said

"Mind if I tag along." Nanata said

"No offence but it's going to be dangerous." James said

Nanata walk up to James and flip him over and had her foot on his neck. Me and Butch laugh at James and agreed it be a good idea to let Nanata come with us. Me and Butch walk around town looking at the different thing. James and Nanata went off to get thing we would need for our trip. It was soon dark and me and butch were seating on top of the tallest tree in Ula, looking up at the stars.

"Thing are going to get dangerous now, you ready?" Butch ask

"As long as you are by my side I'll always be ready." I said

"So we have to gather the Power Stone then will be able to get the Gaia Stone." Butch said

"Then with it I can destroy the Nega Stones and maybe that will help with those rumors." I said

"I think it's going to be a little bit harder than that." Butch said

"You're probably right, wonder how our siblings are doing." I said looking up at the stars

"I'm sure there doing fine and will see them again." Butch said

"Yeah" I said

I leaned up against Butch and he wraps his arms around me holding me close. It was a nice night the moon is full the stars are shining brightly. A cool breeze blowing thru gently hitting us, the sounds of wild animal running thru the forest. Yeah this is a perfect night.

? POV

"A long and tragic journey await her." A soft voice said

"But is she ready to make hard choices?" a deep voice said

"Yes I'm sure she is but it will not be easy." A soft voice said

"All we can do is watch and hope that she will finally break the cycle." A deep voice said

"Yes…how long has it been going on for?" a soft voice ask

"To long to remember" a deep voice said

"Well it has begun, wonder which road she'll take." a soft voice said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Jeevika Stone Part 1

Butch POV

James and Nanata got us some armour and weapons also some more berries. I got armour that is made if one of the strongest tree barks called Algon. Nanata said it the forest metal around here and not many things can pierce thru it and as for my weapon I got glove with sharp spike made of the strongest mineral called Niga. Buttercup got armour made of the same bark as me and her weapon it two small battle axe, the handles made of some oak like tree and the blade part of the axe is made of the same mineral as my weapon.

"So we ready?" Buttercup ask

"I am." Nanata said

"Same here." James said

"Let's get moving then." I said

We left the village and headed to the Sea of Souls. Every now and then we walk over a field that is infested with a Nega Stone and Buttercup would feel sick or tired. It would take about two days to get to the Sea of Souls and we first have to pass by the city of Elga, the capital of the followers of the Golden Leaf. These are the people that think high and mighty and that the Goddess, Buttercup, will only aid them. Stuck up idiots.

Buttercup POV

"So this is Elga, the capitol of the stuck up morons." I said

"Yes but be careful what you say here. One little mistake and your tossed in jail." Nanata said

"These people don't take kindly to strangers." James said

"Were not staying here the night, are we?" Butch ask

"As much as I would to just walk thru, it will be night soon and the field that will be walk is dangerous at night." Nanata said

"Let's just get a room and stay there so we don't start anything." I said

"Sounds good." Butch said

We walk thru the gates and the place was…huh how I should say this, very over the top. Picture the most stuck up person you know designing a town. We found a town ad just in time. Butch was about to ripe this guy head off from just the way he was talking to this other guy.

"Jeez the people here need a royal kick in the ass." Butch said plopping down on a bed

"We warned you that the people here are very stuck up." James said

"Yeah, yeah" Butch said

I said by the widow looking out. This whole place was artificial, why would they think I help only them when nothing even of my element, earth/nature. There was a gently breeze passing thru that was soothing. I started humming a song then it turned into me singing.

Nanata POV

I was walking around town just getting a few thing for our trip tomorrow when I notice from the corner of my eye the flowers start to grow. That's when I heard a voice, someone was singing. I walk out of the store and listen closely, it was Buttercup.

**Do what you what you want, if you have a dream for better **

**Do what you what you want till you don't want it anymore **

**(Remember who you really are) **

**Do what you what you want, your world's closing in on you now **

**(It isn't over) **

**Stand and face the unknown **

**(Got to remember who you really are) **

**Every heart in my hands like a pale reflection **

Every plant started to move with the song, they look like they were dancing. Everyone in the streets were getting scared and started to run around like idiots. Guards came out and saw me, since I was the only one not running like freak out idiots they think I caused this. I took off into town hopping to lose them.

**Hello, hello remember me? **

**I'm everything you can't control **

**Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through **

I ran down a small alleyway and jump up over a fence. The guards had to take the long way around and that would give me time to lose them. But I can't bring them to where Buttercup is or they'll find out who she is.

"Damn it where should I hide?" I ask myself

**Do what you what you want, you don't have to lay your life down **

**(it isn't over) **

**Do what you what you want till you find what you're looking for **

**(got to remember who you really are) **

**But every hour slipping by screams that I have failed you **

I'll admit Buttercup voice was nice and it may just be her greatest weapon. She had great control over plants just by her singing. I was hiding on a roof of a tall building trying to figure the best way to get back to them without the guards following me.

"I maybe better to wait for her song to end before running off over there." I said sitting down on the roof.

**Hello, hello remember me? **

**I'm everything you can't control **

**Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe **

**Hello, hello remember me? **

**I'm everything you can't control **

**Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe **

"And where would a northern forest elf want to run to? Or who is it you want to run to?" a voice said behind me

"Who's there?" I ask getting up and looking around

"Know you're not the one doing this to the plants are you?" the voice said

I turned around and lucky me. Victor found me; he's one of the king best warrior. Why on earth did he have to find me and I don't even have my weapon with me. I look down a bit and found a bush grown very large and it would be enough to break my fall.

"So why not tell me where she is." Victor said

"Where who is?" I ask backing up

"Don't play stupid. I know you came in here with her, the raven hair green eye goddess." Victor said

"Oh that person. I'm sorry but you just missed her and me." I said before leaning down and falling into the bush

**There's still time **

**close your eyes **

**only love will guide you home **

**Tear down the walls and free your soul **

**Till we crash we're forever spiraling down, down, down, down **

Once I was in the bush I used my camouflage ability to hide. Victor came down trying to find me but gave up and walks away. This is just great, they know what Buttercup looks like and that she's here. I have to get back and fast to warn them. Buttercup song seems to be coming to an end. I got out of the bush and quickly headed back to the Inn. I just hope Victor really did give up and returned to the castle.

**Hello, hello, its only me **

**infecting everything you love **

**Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe **

**Hello, hello remember me? **

**I'm everything you can't control **

**Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to learn forgiveness **

**Hello, hello remember me? **

**I'm everything you can't control **

**Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through **

Butch POV

Buttercup started to sing and I couldn't get enough of it, her voice is hypnotizing to me. She just finished her song when Nanata came running thru the door out of breath. We were all looking at her wondering what happen.

"Hey why you out of breath and why were you running?" James ask

"We need to leave and know." Nanata said

"What's going on?" Buttercup ask

"Your song, even if it's nice, caused for them to find you. Victor caught me and tried to get me to tell him where you were." Nanata said

"Who Victor?" I ask

"A good for nothing bastard that only cares for himself." James said "He's also very powerful."

"Sorry I didn't mean for that to happen. Are you ok?" Buttercup said

"Yeah I'm fine. Look outside and see what your song did to the plants." Nanata said

We walk up to the window and all our eyes were wide. All the plants grew in a insane size and took over the town. People were trying to move the plants from the homes but the plants had other plans. They would hurt anyone but move right back to the place they were. It was funny to watch. But then I notice some people starting to cut the plants.

"They worship the Goddess and yet there cutting down the plants you made." I said

"Butch…I can hear them." Buttercup said

"Hear who?" I ask

"The plants…each one that get cut down of broken…I can hear them screaming." Buttercup said

Buttercup was shaken up and look broken herself. Well it make sense she would feel any pain those plants would. That's when I notice some guards in real fancy armour walking around and cutting any plant that was oversized. Buttercup fell to her knees, arms crossed and shaking badly.

"I got to stop them." I said

"No…I have to…those are my plants their hurting." Buttercup said shaking

"You're in no condition. Nanata stay with Buttercup. James come with me." I said

"Alright." Nanata said

"Let's kick some stuck up ass." James said

Me and James jump out of the room thru the window and down to the ground. We startled a few guards and then we lunged at them. Knocking one by one out. But it seems for every one guard we knock out two more takes its place.

Buttercup POV

I was on my knees trying to block out the scream but the more I tried the louder they got. I felt like I should be the one out there fighting but I couldn't even get up. I closed my eyes and tried to figure what I could do.

"Buttercup look." Nanata said

I open my eyes and there in front of me was a baby blue flower. It's pedals look like crystals and were see thru.

"What is that?" I ask

"A Jeevika flower. It's the only flower that grows under water. The Jeevika stone must also hear the cries and sent this to you." Nanata said

"But what do I do?" I ask

"Do what come natural to you." Nanata said

I had no idea what to do; I was just looking at that flower. I reach for it and touch the pedals, it felt like water. I look at my hand and there was a small drop of water. I took the stem in my hand and the flower wrap around my arm. Once it finish I had a bracelet going up my arm in a twist pattern and the back of my hand had the top of the flower infused there. I could still here the plants outside screaming but my body stop shaking.

"Well your looking a lot better." Nanata saud

"I'm feeling a lot better." I said "So know I got this but what's it for?"

"Well maybe you got a new power. Try aiming it at something." Nanata said

"Ok" I said

I aimed it at a soldier but nothing happen. Ok so it's not a power to attack, maybe to heal. I aimed it at a person that got hurt but nothing. I had no idea what to do with this. I look and saw a small flower get stomp on and I flinch a bit hearing the scream. The next thing I knew I aimed the bracelet thing at the little flower and the flower was up and well again.

"So it is for heal but not people. It heals plants." I said

"Well you wanted to help." Nanata said

"Yes I did." I said

I aimed at every plant that got damaged and once they healed they truck at the person that hurt them. I wouldn't let a plants kill anyone but I don't mind if they get a little pay back at the one that hurt them. Butch and James were fighting off a swarm of guards and it seemed they needed some help.

"Butch gonna be mad but he'll get over it." I said

"About wh-" Nanata said as I jump out the window "BUTTERCUP! Get back in here!"

I landed on the ground and started to punch my way thru the guards till I made my way to Butch and knock all the guards around them away. Butch turned around and gave me the look that he was mad that I didn't stay where he told me to stay.

"What?" I said innocently

"Buttercup…you never listen do you." Butch said

"What, your just figuring that out now?" I said jokily

Nanata joined us and handed me my weapons. We fought off all the guards and the civilians were hiding in their homes. The guards here aren't that scary and here I was hoping for a better fight. Oh well at least I got a new ability.

"So you can heal plants with that." Butch said

"Yeah and the screams don't bother me like before." I said

"We better go before the royal guards show up." Nanata said

"Too late." James said

We look behind us where James was and there stood at least three dozen soldier in even more fancy outfits. And one person in high class armour in front of them all, I guess that must be the commander or something.

"Well maybe you can provided me with better entertainment." I said

"I think that will do, Goddess." The fancy pants guy said

"Oh I scared you know who I am. Buzz off." I said

"Victor go away." Nanata said

"Oh that Victor. He don't look so tough." I said

"Yes I wouldn't stand a chance against the Goddess, especially with her plants everywhere." Victor said

"So you and your little fancy pants guards can just turn around and go away." I said

"But if I leave you wouldn't have the key to getting the Jeevika stone." Victor said

"Buttercup is the key so don't think you can fool us." Butch said

"Is she?" Victor said with a smirk

"Victor everyone knows that the Goddess is the key to gathering all the Power Stones." Nanata said

"Just like an elf to think such silly thing. The Goddess is the only one that can control the Power Stones. But you need a key to reach each one." Victor said

"What do you want?" I ask bored

"Buttercup! What are you doing?" Butch ask

I whispered into Butch ear "Can you still read people minds?"

"Yes…I see you want me to read his." Butch whispered back

"Yes so I'll keep him talking and you read his mind." I whispered

"What I want? No my dear it's not what I want but what the people here want. What they deserve." Victor said

"And what would that be? A reality check?" I said

"Funny. No what they deserve is your power making our belief the true one." Victor said

"So in other words you want my power to control the world." I said

"Control an ugly word. More like were guiding the world in the right direction." Victor said

"Ok done." Butch said

"Done what?" Victor ask

"Finding out what I needed." Butch said

Victor look really confused and it was funny his face. Butch then told me what he read in his mind and well he was half right and we were half right. There were keys we needed but only I could get those keys and the key to the Jeevika stone was on my wrist. It was that crystal flower that wraps itself around my wrist. I didn't feel like fighting with him anymore so I had the plants block there way so we could easily walk out of town.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Jeevika Stone Part 2

Butch POV

Man I'm bored to death. I thought this field was dangerous but nothing is happening. But James and Nanata seem to be bothered by something. I'll admit it's a little creepy this place but that's it. Buttercup was looking at the Jeevika flower that infused onto her arm.

"Can you also talk to plants with that?" I ask

"No, I tried on a flower when we stop for a second but nothing. Guess right now I can only hear their screams." Buttercup said

"Please be quiet or they will wake up." Nanata said

"Who?" I ask

"The…huh well they don't really have a name. No one sees them so we don't know exactly what they are." Nanata said

"So why do you say their dangerous?" Buttercup ask

"Old legends of them and stories told through the world." James said

"So tell us the stories." I said

"Well they say if you run into one you'll be torn to pieces." Nanata said

"But if you're lucky to escape, you'll be planted with some kind of seed that bury deep inside you." James said

"Once the seed bloom or hatch, your body with be torn apart and thousand of mini version of it will escape and infest whoever is close by." Nanata finished

"Well that does sound bad but if you never seen one then maybe those stories aren't true." Buttercup said

"By the sounds of it, it's some kind of plant." I said

"No one knows." James said

"Come on were almost out of the field." Nanata said

"Boo!" a voice said

We all jump and both James and Nanata landed on their ass. Which by the way I and Buttercup laugh at them for. We looked over at where the voice came from but all that was there was a smaller ferret looking creature. It walk up to us and smiled, this can't be the scary creature that plant a seed inside you can it?

"Ahhh soo cute. Shit did I just sound like Bubbles just there?" Buttercup ask

"Yes you did." I said laughing.

"What are travel doing out this late at night?" the ferret ask us

"We are trying to get to the Jeevika Stone." Buttercup said

"I see so that what I was sensing and if the Jeevika Stone called out to you then you must be the Goddess, right?" The ferret ask

"Yup, do you have a name?" Buttercup ask

"Jin." Jin said

Buttercup POV

"That's a nice name." Nanata said

"So what's go you all so jumpy?" Jin ask

"Well these two scaredy cats are afraid of some creature that will either kill you or plant a seed in you." Butch said

"Oh you mean the Shadow Kishi." Jin said

"Wait a Shadow Kishi? But aren't you a Kishi?" James ask

"Yes but I'm not a shadow one. You see deep, deep, deep in this field is a Nega Stone that is turning us Kishi into monsters." Jin said

"But why don't I feel the Nega Stone? I normally feel weak or tired if one nearby." I said

"That flower on your hand protect you from weaker/smaller Nega Stones. But larger one would still hurt you." Jin said

"You sure know a lot for a Kishi." Nanata said

"Hey you elves aren't the only one that knows thing about Goddess and that." Jin said

Nanata didn't seem to trust Jin to much but I didn't see anything wrong with him. I pick up and and he curled up to me. I ask if he liked to join us and he said he love to and that he wanted to leave this field anyways before he got turned into a Shadow Kishi. We got out of the field just in time, when the moon was right about us all the Shadow Kishi came out, attacking anything that moved. We saw a few Kishi getting bitten and then turned into a Shadow version of themselves. It was horrible to watch, especially for Jin. We found a good spot to rest for the night that was a safe distance from the Shadow Kishi.

Morning

*yawn awake* "Hmmm it's a nice day today." I said

"Good morning Goddess." Jin said

"Just call me Buttercup." I said

"Buttercup, that's nice name." Jin said

"What's all this?" I ask seeing the fruits.

"Well I got up just before the sun rise so I thought I go out and get something for us to eat." Jin said

"Thank you that was kind of you." I said taking a fruit.

Soon everyone was up and eating. Jin was saying something in Butch ear and then handed him a weird looking fruit. I gave them and odd look but shrugged it off, butch will probably want some Blood before we go. We finished eating and I wait for Butch to pull me aside but he never did.

"Butch you don't need any blood?" I ask

"No, Jin told me you will need all your strength soon and he gave me a fruit that had some kind of Blood in it, so know I don't need any right now." Butch said

"It's called The Bleeding Eye. When you cut it in half it looks like an eye and the juice is a kind of blood used by a lot of forest folks or creature for medicine and blood replace meant." Jin said

"It had a bad taste but it will hold me till you get the Jeevika Stone" Butch said

"Ok." I said

We walk thru a thick forest, Jin was running up and down trees as we past them and I couldn't help but smile watching him. He was so cute, damn I sounding like Bubbles again, anyways we made it to the middle of the forest and some strange thing were floating around a small pound.

"What is this place?" I ask

"This is the Pond of the Forgotten. They say a group of traveller came thru here trying to get to the Goddess. When they came to this pond and drank its water, they died." Jin said

"Was this caused by a Nega Stone?" I ask

"No by something or someone worst." Jin said

"Someone?" James ask

"There a darker story behind the Nega Stones that only my people now about." Jin said

"What is it?" Nanata said

Jin got on a stone and looked up at the sky. He looked sad about thinking of this story. Jin looked back at us and told the story;

Long, long time ago when the very first Earth Goddess came to this world. This world was nothing but an unfruitful waste land. The goddess used her power to bring life back to this land and have it bare fruits. Once the world was revived people began to come out and harvest the fruits. In no time the world began a waste land again so this time the Goddess created 5 special creatures that would keep this world from becoming a waste land again. The Kishi that purify the water, the Tierra that warm the world, the Zola that wrap the world in a cooling breeze, the Ingrid that balances the world Yin and Yang and finally the Eartha that guards the core of the world and protect it from evil. Eartha is the only of her kind and is a very large creature, but something went terribly wrong and she turned on the Goddess. She became vile and evil and her once beautiful fur turned dark and sinister looking. The Goddess felt she was at fault for what happen to Eartha so to save her and the world the Goddess infused Eartha inside her in hope that the Goddess power would heal Eartha and turn her back to normal. But sadly she was wrong, the Goddess grew very sick and weak. Each day she grew weaker and weaker not realizing that she was relishing a foul aura infesting the people, plants and animal of the world. The foul aura is what started the Nega Stone. Over time wars happen and the Nega Stones grew stronger. The Goddess vanished and no one knew where she went to.

"I had no idea there was story like that." Nanata said

"But it's all true. My ancestors were the first creature to help the Goddess and it's my job to aid her when she returns." Jin said

"But I'm just one of the many Goddess that came here." I said

"true but in a way you all are related. When one Goddess dies all her power, her dna, everything goes to the next so that the cycle continue till the day come were the chosen Goddess breaks the cycle and free the people from the Nega Stones." Jin said

"So that's the really story." Butch said

"So I have to break the cycle and free this world from the Nega Stone. Does that mean I'll have to face Eartha?" I ask

"Yes you will have to face her once you have the Gaia Stone." Jin said

"Jin, if your kind is to purify the waters, why does the Nega Stone hurting the Jeevika Stone?" Nanata ask

"We trying to move that stone away, we don't have the power to destroy it. only the Gaia Stone can. But the Nega Stone there with the Jeevika Stone is too large and was killing us so we were force to leave our home." Jin said

"Let's hurry and get the Jeevika Stone and move that Nega Stone away so your people can go home." I said

Jin was happy hearing me say that and we were off again heading towards the Sea of Souls. It took another week before we got there but knows we were stand right in front of the Sea of Souls. Soul orb floating around everywhere you look. I took Butch hand and we look at each other.

"The first test, you ready?" Butch ask

"Yes I'm ready." I said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Losing my mind

Butch POV

I held Buttercup hand and we jump into the sea. Our bodies felt so heavy and the breath of air we took to dive was completely gone. We sank to the bottom like stones and I felt like my life was being suck out of me. I looked at buttercup and she wasn't doing any better. I looked around and saw a very dark purplish glow coming from just ahead of it and I'm guessing that's the Nega Stone glow. I took the vial that old wolf gave Buttercup and had Buttercup drink it. Soon she was getting her strength back but I was getting weaker.

"Butch hang on I'll get out back up." Buttercup said

"No you need to get the Jeevika Stone. Go I'll be fine." I said

"Drink some of my blood first and swim upwards." Buttercup said and she wasn't giving me a choice

Buttercup put my head on her neck and I just couldn't help it. I bite down and drank some blood but only enough to get out of this water. Once I was down I gave Buttercup a kiss and swam up. I didn't want to leave her there but I didn't have a choice, I would die if I stayed there any longer.

Buttercup POV

I watch Butch swim up till he was out of my sight. I then swam around looking for the Jeevika stone. I swam past the Nega Stone and it was creepy. It looks like it was alive and had a heart beat. Not too much away from that stone was the Jeevika Stone. I touched it and the stone shot right at me knocking me on my back. It had infused itself into my body. A small mark on my chest was made where the stone place itself. I was about to swim up when that Nega Stone shot something at me. I dodge it but it keep shooting some kind of slime at me. I tried shooting back at it but my attack had no effects on it. it finally got me in the legs and it hurt like hell. I couldn't feel my leg anymore and I couldn't dodge the attack anymore and got covered in that stuff.

"B-butch…" I said weakly

Just before my vision went to black I shot a small orb up, I'm not completely sure what that orb was but I sent it to Butch. My vision went slowly black till I fell to unconsciousness.

Butch POV

I was getting worried about Buttercup. She should have found it by now. I walk to the edge and looked into the sea but it was too dark to see anything down there. I felt so useless right now its driving me crazy. I should be there helping her look for it.

"Calm down, she'll be back soon." Nanata said

"I can't calm down. What if Buttercup in trouble?" I said mad

"Hey look." James said

We looked out at the sea and a small orb was coming towards us. It stop right in from of me, I held my hand out under it and it drop in my hand. Now I was really worried about Buttercup.

"What is that?" Nanata ask

"It looks like a part of the Jeevika Stone but…" Jin said

"But what?" I ask

Jin was about to say something when I ship flew right over our heads. It stop over the sea, we watch confused about what it was doing and why it was here. I looked closely and saw the symbol of Elga on it. it lower a net into the sea and in a few minutes it pulled out a large dark purple stone that looked alive. The little orb in my hand was going nuts, trying to float but falling right back in my hand. The ship flew away taking that stone with it.

"That was a Nega Stone that ship took out." Jin said

"So then your people can come back here?" James ask

"That is a Nega Stone but not the one infesting this water. That one they took was created by using a…" Jin said

"A what?" I ask grinding my teeth

"A new host or hostess." Jin said

"Buttercup in that thing?" James said

"Yes and if she doesn't get out soon she'll become part of it permanently." Jin said

"This orb was Buttercup telling me she needed help." I said

"Nope, that orb is actually the crystal flower that was on Buttercup arm the key to the Jeevika Stone." Jin said

"Why does Butch have it?" Nanata ask

"Because as long as it's not on Buttercup then the Nega Stone can't destroy the Jeevika Stone by tainting its power." Jin said "Butch you should be able to active it and use it to save Buttercup"

I held the orb tightly in my hand and held my arm out. A light broke thru and a sword was created, it was crystal clear the blade and the handle wasn't anything special just a plain handle but had a vine wrap around the handle and the vine wrap around my hand so the sword couldn't be knock out of my hand.

"Let's go." I said

Unknown POV

A ship floats over the city of Elga as a large floor door open from under it. The ship lower down and the engine dies down till silence consume the large underground cave. A door along the side open up and a man wearing very high class armour. He had a grin on he's face as if he had just won the lottery. He left the soldier to unload the giant Nega Stone out of the ship as he walk up and headed to the throne room. He entered the throne room where an older men was sitting on the throne looking annoyed and impatience.

"Your majesty, I have capture the Goddess." He said to the king

"And how long before we can utilize her power?" the king ask

"Very soon but we need to be careful. She had been engulfed in a Nega Stone and removing her without tainting her power will be dangerous." The man said

"Very well, continue on and inform me when you have her extracted from the Nega Stone." The king said

"Yes your Majesty." The man said

The man bowed and left the throne room. He returns to his quarter and removed his upper armour. His chest covered in a purplish vein that all connected to the center of his chest to a Nega Stone. The man eye turned from black to a dark purple to back to his natural eye color. The Nega Stone would soon control him and his only chance was to harness the power of the Goddess for himself.

* * *

><p>Hey this chapter was inspired by the idea of devilrofi. Thank again devilrofi for the support and for your email that help me create this chapter. I was in a real block for this story but know I'm back and more chapters will be coming much faster. Part of devilrofi idea was used in this chapter and another part of devilrofi idea will be used later on in the story. So ya thank again devilrofi and thank to all of you for your support in my stories.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Search, rescue and a dark Buttercup?

Butch POV

I was running as fast as I could to get to Buttercup. I ended up leaving the gang behind because I was running too fast for them. They'll catch up; they know where I'm going anyways. I was able to take the crystal sword out of my hand and place it on my back so I could run easier. What would have taken me 3 days if I stayed with the gang only took me a day and a half to get to. I was now standing in front of the gates to Elga. I wanted to just blast my way thru but I kept hearing Brick voice saying to think thing thru, annoying brother. Although he was right on me needing to think thing thru, I always jump into thing and it never turned out right. So how do I get into the palace without drawing any attention to myself?

"He Jim did you hear, there lowering our pay again." a voice said

"That's the third time this month! Jeez soon a fisherman will make more than us." Jim said

I hide behind some bushes and looked for where the voice where coming from. To guards came around the corner. Perfect, I'll knock them out and take their armor. I waited for one to look away and when one did I grab one and knock him out. Know his friends looking for him so I'll have to knock him out too. I snuck up behind him and knock him in the back of the head. I got changed into the armor, a bit tight, and walked into the town.

"So far so good no one suspect anything." I said

"Hey you soldier!" a voice said

"Shit." I said

"What do you think you're doing?" the voice said

I turned around and saw it was a woman officer, general maybe, looking at me with a disappointed look. "I was just huh…."

"You are supposed to be at the palace for some training." She said

"Oh right I apologise. I'll head there know." I said

"Alright and I better not catch you ditching on training again." she said walking away.

I headed up to the training hall which happens to be underneath the palace. I was doing the training with not much of my power so they don't think something up but man could I beat these guy with my eyes closed. Training ended and I was known looking around underneath the palace for a clue as to where Buttercup was.

"Know if I was some stuck up soldier or scientist where would I put Buttercup to get her out of that stone?" I ask myself leaning on a wall

"Hey buddy." A voice said

"Huh yes?" I ask

"What are you doing, we trainees can't come here. Don't you remember?" he said

"No sorry I don't, mind telling me why again?" I ask

"Huh this is here they have the scientist do their work and right now there working on getting something out of a Nega Stone." He said

"Oh really? Thank buddy." I said

"Well let's go." He said

I felt a bit bad but I need to get thru here and he was in my way. Something about this boy was different from the rest. When he turned around to leave I did the Vulcan pinch, I believe that what it's called, anyways I knock him out and continued down the hall.

"Here we go. The Laboratory." I said opening the door

There was a few scientist in here but I easily got by them without them seeing me. I was looking thru door after door for the one that had Buttercup in it. I was getting annoyed by all the doors that where in here.

"Damn it! Where are you." I said

"Sir we got her!" a voice said down the hall.

"Down there." I said

I fast walk down the hall till I came to a huge room where the Nega Stone took most of the space. There underneath the Nega Stone was some scientist pulling Buttercup out. She was unconscious and had some weird looking purple vines that looked like they were trying to pull her back into the stone. They finally got her out, I was about to jump down and grab her when a door open and a bunch of soldier came thru with Victor in front of them.

"Damn it and everything was going so good. Well I knew I was going to have to fight sooner or later." I said

I jump down making every scientist and some soldier jump. I had taken off the armor when I knock that trainee out so everyone knew I wasn't some craze soldier of theirs. I stood up and looked to see which one had Buttercup. I found her being place on a stretcher.

"Give her back if you value your life." I said

"Take her to the chamber will handle him." Victor said to the scientist

Victor gave the signal to the soldier to charge me as the scientist took Buttercup out of the room. I was knocking one soldier down after another. I was about to leave the room and go after the scientist when Victor lung right into me pushing me away.

"Your strong for a human." I said

"Coming from you that mean nothing." Victor said

"Whatever, move it." I said charging him

We fought for hours and he didn't seem to be getting tired. What the hell going on? I'm a goddamn vampire! I sudden have this much trouble with one human.

"Give up you can't win." Victor said

I looked around for a way out when I saw a balcony right above him. If I do this right I may be able to distract him long enough to get away and get to Buttercup. I blasted the balcony and then Victor to keep him there. The balcony landed on him and I took off to where Buttercup was. I burst thru the wall and looked around.

"BUTTTERCUP! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled

"Right here." I heard buttercup voice.

I was blasted in the back on knock onto the ground. I rolled onto my back and looked around. Nothing. Where did that blast coming from and who did it come from? Better question, where did Buttercup voice come from?

"Buttercup?" I said getting up

I walked around the room looking all over but nothing. "Buttercup?"

I felt a small hand on my shoulder, I turn and there she was looking fine. I hugged her when I was blasted again, but this time in my stomach. I looked at Buttercup, her eyes were black. I looked down and I had a deep burn from the blast and there was Buttercup hand right where the blast was.

"Bu…tter…cup" I said falling to the ground


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Locking light or dark

Normal POV

There stood a raven hair girl with pitch black eyes that showed no emotion. She stood over a boy with a deep burn mark on his stomach that she caused. Soldier came in and looked at the girl and the room. Burn marks everywhere as well as the body of the dead scientist. Some were sliced into pieces will other were burn to ashes. A man came thru with dirt all over his armor and his face. He walk over to the boy that laid on the floor unconscious. He was about to deal the final blow when the girl block him with lack vines dripping with blood.

"Leave him alive." She said with no emotion

"You do not need him my dear Buttercup." The man said

"He stays alive." Buttercup said with venom

"Very well" the man said

The man and his soldier left Buttercup in that room with the boy. Once all the soldier left the basement the man turn to the room and sealed it with the power of the Nega Stone on his chest. A dark almost black purple glow covered the door not letting anyone in or letting anyone out.

Dark Buttercup POV

I could sense that man sealed this room. I looked back at the boy lying next to my feet. Someone stop me from letting him die but that makes no sense. Do I know this boy? He seems to have known me but where have I meet him before? He seems very familiar and I'm drawn to him.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" I said sitting on the floor next to him

I decided to take a quick nap since I can't leave this room. Well not yet, my powers are growing and soon no barrier will be able to hold me back. I wrap myself and the boy in my Black Vines to keep anyone from harming me and to keep people away from the boy till I figure out who he is.

ENTERING THE DARK REALM IN BUTTERCUP MIND

Once again I find myself walking down a dark hallway. I can't see anything in front of me and I crash into some walls a few times. I can kept hear three voices. One voice is that of a gentle girl trying to tell me something, another is that of a dark girl trying to lure me someone and the last is of a boy calling my name.

"Come this way child." A sinister voice say

"No do not follow the dark path. Go to the light and be free of this dark world." A gentle voice say

"Buttercup come back please." A boy voice say

I held my hand to my ears trying to block them out when I felt these vines wrap around me. I felt so trap and scared. I didn't know where to go or who to listen to. I wish someone would help me or save me from this weird realm. I closed my eyes wishing someone would just save me already but no one came. Just like always, no one come to save me. I was the tough one the one that didn't need saving.

"Why will no one save me? Am I not worth saving?" I said with a tear falling

Butch POV

I woke up but found myself wrap in some weird black vines. I touch them and felt a strange yet familiar feeling. There was something beyond these vines or in them. I need to get thru them and find out what it is. It could be Buttercup…no it is Buttercup. I know she close by I can sense her.

"Hang on Buttercup I'm coming for you" I said

I grab the vines making my hands bleed a lot. The vines reacted to my blood and started to move around me. Closing in on me, piercing me everywhere. Then they started to move around in a circle around me like some kind of saw. I felt like my body was being torn to pieces. I pull against the vines yelling.

ENTERING THE DARK REALM IN BUTTERCUP MIND

I can hear someone yelling. Almost as if they were struggling against something. I open my eyes slowly and looked ahead of me. I could see something on the ground. It was moving a lot and something or someone was trying to break free of it. It looked like those black vines that have imprison me. That's when I heard it. The voice of that boy I been hearing coming from within those vines. Something seem familiar know about that voice. Like I know who it is but I can't say for sure.

"BUTTERCUP! I'm coming hold on!" the boy voice said

"Wh…who are you?" I said in a low voice. I don't think he heard me.

The boy broke free from the vines. He stood up but all I could see was the blood running off him. He was covered in it, from head to toe. He walk over to me and soon I could see his eyes, they were a dark green. My eyes were only half open because I been feeling weak for some reason.

"Buttercup?" the boy ask me

"Yes?" I ask weakly

"I'll get you out don't worry." The boy said grabbing some vines.

"Who are you?"I ask

"-" I couldn't hear his voice

My eyes closed and silence consumed me. Who is he? Is he gonna save me or am I doom to live in this realm forever?

Butch POV (In the dark realm in Buttercup mind)

Buttercup passed out as I tried to get those vines off her. But these vines were stronger than the one I was trap in. As I was trying to pulls those vines off when I heard a loud piercing screech. I covered my eyes and closed my eyes. When I open my eyes I could see a dark figure standing between me and Buttercup. I jump back to get a better look. It looked just like Buttercup but with piercing black eyes and longer hair with some dark green streaks in it.

"Who are you?" I ask

"It's me Butterup. Well the true her anyways." She said

"You're not Buttercup. All I sense from you is darkness is the intent to kill. Buttercup, my Buttercup, was good pure and never thought about killing anyone." I said

"How wrong you are Butch. The Buttercup you know, the one trap behind me, is just a mask. I'm the real one. The one she been hiding all these years. And once I have fully trapped her within this world I will be free." Dark Buttercup said

"I won't let you trap the real Buttercup in this dark world." I said summoning the crystal sword.

The sword was different for some reason. It was no longer a crystal sword, it looked to be made of some vines the blade and the handle of some kind of bark with a single buttercup flower on the handle. Dark Buttercup lunged towards me but I easily dodge her. I sung the sword at her and got a hit on her stomach.

"Gotcha." I said

I looked but the wound healed right up. Something much be healing her and I need to find it if I am to kill her and free my Buttercup. I race around with her following me. I couldn't see anything and I would always end up back where Buttercup was being held at.

"Fuck! What do I do? Who do I kill her?" I ask myself

"Butch…" a gentle voice said

"Buttercup?" I said looking at her

"There is but one way to banish the darkness within one heart." The voice said

"How?" I ask. Ok this is not Buttercup voice. So who is it?

"Both light and dark much be brought together and locked. But be wary, if you lock the wrong one the light will die and the dark will be set free." The voice said

I didn't get what the voice was saying. Dark Buttercup came up behind me and kicks me. Man that hurt like hell. I got back up and looked at Dark Buttercup. I saw something I didn't see before. I slit big enough to put a sword thru. Then I looked at Buttercup and she had one too. Ok so I have to pierce them with my sword. It's gonna hurt Buttercup I know it but if that what it takes to save her then I'll do it. Know I just need to figure one thing out, which one do I pierce first?

"I have to chance it." I said

I got in front of Buttercup and face Dark Buttercup. She charged at me and just as she was about to hit me I a matrix move and spun around her. Dark Buttercup started to turn around and just as she was face to face with me I plug my sword thru her then Buttercup. Both Dark Buttercup and Buttercup scream/screech out. I then turn my sword as if I was locking something. Then everything when silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Escaping a nightmare and entering a new one

Three weeks later

Victor POV

Every day for the past three weeks I have been trying to find a way to break thru those vines. I sent from my soldier to scientist trying to break it but nothing. It seems if anything threaten the vines they will react in a very violent way. What's going on in there?

"Need to find a way to break thru before it's too late and I'm running out of time." I said

"Sir." A soldier said

"Yes? What is it?" I ask

"Something odd is happening in the basement." The soldier said

"Like what?" I ask

"The walls…they seem to be alive and blood dripping from the ceiling." The soldier said

I walk passed the soldier and headed down to the basement. I was about to open the door leading down to the basement when I could sense something. Something not human or natural lies within there. I order the soldier to stay here and not let anyone in here till I returned. I don't need any dead weight with me when entering here. I open the door and a thick fog was all I could see at first. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I walk carefully in the fog till it became clear and the soldier was right. The walls looked alive and blood dripping from the ceiling. It almost seems as if we were inside some kind of creature.

"What the hell happen here over the night? It didn't looked like this yesterday." I said walking around

I continue to walk down the hallway till I came to a large room. The floor was filled with blood and the scent of rotting corpses filled the air. I walked in looking around and I had drawn my sword ready to fight whatever came at me. As I come closer to the center of the room a large object could be seen. It looks like a flower that hasn't open up yet. I stood in front of it and it was very large. Suddenly the flower like thing started to open up.

"Welcome good knight." A womanly voice said

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked

The flower fully open and sitting there was a woman and not just any woman but the goddess. But something seemed off about her. Her eyes where darker and she had an aura of pure darkness surrounding her.

"You seem confused." She said

"Are you Buttercup?" I ask

"You could say that." She said

The Nega Stone started to burn me again and I fell to my knees. This time it was hurting more than usual and I was afraid that this maybe it. The pain was getting to much as I grab my sword ready to just end it now. I was about to strike when the pain just left, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up.

"Join me and you'll never have to worry about that stone again" she said

"Yes my queen." I felt like I was being controlled by her

"Welcome to the Nega Realm." She said then everything when black.

Butch POV

1 hour before

The vines around Buttercup release her and grab the dark Buttercup. The dark Buttercup screamed and kick trying to break free but was taken down into the floor. I ran and pick up Buttercup she was still breathing. Well I guess I did it right now it's just to break out of this realm.

"I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" I heard the dark Buttercup scream

"Damn that woman won't give up will she." I said running

I dodge what looked like balls of spiky blood. I could hear her screaming and just acting crazy. I ran and ran but it was just like a dark long hallway that never ended. Well that was until one all of blood that I dodge broke thru something. I just in and I couldn't hear her anymore.

"Alright let's hope that all will see or hear from that crazy bitch." I said

"Hey…" I heard Buttercup said

"Hey back. How you feeling?" I said

"Weak but ok." Buttercup said

"So any idea on how to get out of here?" I ask

"To you have that thing I sent to you?" Buttercup ask

"Yes I do. Here." I said giving her back the key to the Jeevika Stone

Buttercup put it on her wrist and it turned back into the bracelet "I can make a portalout of here but I'll need some time."

"Alright I'll kept a watch and you open up a portal." I said putting Buttercup down where she wanted

Buttercup started to make a portal but because of how weak she was right now it was harder and would take longer. I was keeping a sharp eye open and listening for anything. It was all quiet, to quiet if you asked me. Buttercup was nearly done when we both were knock backwards. I got on my feet quickly and saw Buttercup was trying to get some blood vines away from her. I ran and pick Buttercup up and then I heard that voice again.

"Damn it and here I thought we lost her or something." I said

"You both will die here." Dark Buttercup said coming up from the ground and man did she looked ugly

She had vines going in and out of her body blood all over her. She was missing an eye and she look to have fused with those vines and just looked like a mutated freak. I put Buttercup down and she continues on making the portal and I got ready for a fight.

"Bring it on you mutated freak." I said

20 minutes later

I was beat and tired but I have to keep her away from Buttercup. I know I can't beat her, not in this realm anyway. This realm seems to heal her whenever she gets hurt and the more damage I do to her the stronger she seems to get so know I was just keeping her away from Buttercup.

"Butch it's open we can leave." Buttercup said

"Alright let's get out of here." I said

I shot an energy ball at Dark Buttercup to blind her. Once she was blinded I turn and grab Buttercup and jump thru the portal. I shot straight up and flew as fast as I could out of town and into a forest. Once I felt it was safe enough I landed and sat against a tree with Buttercup laying on my.

"That was to close." I said

"Thank you." Buttercup said

"No thank needed." I said

"Now all I need to do is call the Jeevika Stone to me." Buttercup said

"Your to weak and tired to be using anymore of your power." I said

"I won't take much to call it know that I have the key." Buttercup said

"Alright go ahead then just be careful. I don't want you to passing out from using your power to much." I said

"I'll be ok." Buttercup said

Buttercup closed her eyes and glowed a light green. The next thing I knew the Jeevika Stone was floating over our heads. It glowed the same light green then turned into some king of dust and surrounded Buttercup. It fused itself with Buttercup and Buttercup stopped glowing. Buttercup was sleeping and her vines started to surround us to keep both me and her safe as we slept. Well that nightmare is over but I just got this bad feeling the real nightmare is just beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Mystery of Jin

James POV

We were in the forest just outside of Elga when we saw this bump sticking out of the ground. Nanata went close and touch it softly. The vines moved out of the way and there laid Buttercup and Butch. We tried to separate the two so we could carry them to Ula but Butch had one hell of a grip on Buttercup.

"May as well wait here. Butch is not letting go." Nanata said

"Ya, I'll build a makeshift shelter for tonight. You and Jin go get some food for tonight." I said

"Alright, let's go Nanata." Jin said

I started making a shelter when I heard Butch waking up. "Hey"

"Glad you three could catch up." Butch said laughing

"Funny, anyways give me a hand in making a shelter for tonight." I said

Butch POV

"Sure." I said laying Buttercup gently on the ground.

We cut down two trees and slit them in half to make the four corners. Then got some vines and big ass leaves to make the walls. We left an opening to get in and out and I made a more comfortable bed to put Buttercup on. Just as we finish Nanata and Jin came back with lots of food.

"So what happen?" Nanata said

"Some crazy shit I wanna forget." I said taking a bite of an apple

"Even if its memory that scare you, you should always remember them." Jin said

I didn't say anything, there was something odd about Jin but I couldn't put my finger on it. We ate the food and I put some aside for Buttercup. Everyone was now asleep except for me and Jin. I was sitting next to Buttercup and Jin was outside looking at the stars. I could see him thru the opening we left for the door. That thing hiding something from us and I'm gonna find out what it is.

Next day

Both me and Jin stayed up all night. Nanata and James woke up but Buttercup was still asleep. I pick her up bridal style and we started to head back to Ula. Then Elma would tell us the next stone to find and so on.

Buttercup POV

I woke up and saw I was being carried by Butch. I got Butch to put me down so I could walk, it felt nice. I knew where we were going so I didn't need to ask. It would take a few days to get there and I'm sure will run into some more trouble before we get there. I looked over at Nanata and James and notice they were a lot closer to each other than before. Then there was Jin that had this odd how should I saw this, a weird vibe coming off him and I think Butch could feel it too. Something was off with him and the closer we got to Ula the odder he acted.

"Hey Butch." I said in a low voice

"What's up?" Butch said back

"Something weird about Jin and he acting weird." I said in a low voice

"I know but I'm not sure what to make of it yet." Butch said

"Guess will just kept an eye on him for know." I said

"Yeah." Butch said

The sun was slowly going down and we found a nice spot to settle for the night. This time I used my power to make us a shelter. Wasn't hard since I control the plants. Butch and I sat together and James and Nanata sat together but Jin he was looking up at the stars.

"He did that last night." Butch said

"Wonder why." I said

"Maybe he lost someone and it's his way to remember that person." Nanata said

"Or maybe he just a weird little thing." James said

Soon I fell asleep and so did everyone else.

Butch POV

I was pretending to be asleep to see if Jin would do anything when he thought no one was looking. And sure enough not long after everyone went to sleep he started doing something. I kept my eyes close but used the plants to see. I have some earth power to know thanks to Buttercup. Anyways Jin took a stick and started to write something in the ground. Once he was done he took off. I open my eyes and got up and ran after Jin.

"Jin what are you up too?" I said

Jin stop and looked at me "Go back."

"What are you doing? Why you leaving?" I ask

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you guys to Ula, not know." Jin said

"Why?" I ask

"Go back or I'll make you go back." Jin said

I was about to say something when I got this headache. I closed my eyes for a second and when I open them Jin was gone but there was a red liquid in the spot where Jin was. My headache left and I walk over to the red stuff. I put my finger in it and smelled it.

"Blood?" I said

I got back up and ran back to where everyone was. Everyone was safe, thank god. Buttercup was sleeping soundly and peacefully. I looked over at what Jin did in the ground. It was words but in a language I didn't understand.

"Jin what are you up to and who the hell are you?" I ask myself


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Next Power Stone: Aeolus

Buttercup POV

Butch told us about Jin just leaving last night and he also showed us the weird righting in blood. I looked at the words trying to figure them out but they made no sense. James and Nanata were talking quietly saying thing like maybe Jin was just a spy or something. But I don't think Jin would do anything to hurt us. He must of had he reason why he couldn't go back.

"?esohc uoy lliw eno hcihW .ssenkrad lanrete ot sdael rehto eht elihw emoh sdael enO .srood owt ot uoy ediug lliw ekat uoy htap ehT" I said trying to read it

"I don't get it." Butch said

"I'm gonna write it down, Jin wrote this for us so it must mean something." I said

"Yeah your probably right. Hey James Nanata stop your make out session and let's go." Butch said teasing them

"WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT!" Both of them yelled back blushing

Butch laugh and as I finished writing it started to rain which wipe the words in blood away. I put the piece of paper in my pocket and we headed out. I made each of us and umbrella made out of leave and branches. It rain all the way back to Ula and that's a long trip. The river had risen and gotten more dangerous and people were boarding there homes to keep them from getting flooded. We headed right for Elma cave but found she was sleeping.

"She always did seem sleepy whenever it rain." Nanata said

"Well we may as well wait her till she wakes up." Butch said sitting down

"Guess so." I said looking out at the rain

"Is it still bothering you?" Butch ask

"A bit." I said

After another day the rain finally stops and Elma had woken up. I showed her the Jeevika Stone and she was pleased with it. We told her everything that happen and it was strange whenever one of us would mention the name Jin she would get a strange look in her eyes.

"Elma do you know who Jin is?" I ask

"No why do you ask?" Elma said

"Nothing, just thought maybe you knew him." I said

"Well anyways time to gather the second Power Stone. The Aeolus Stone also known as the Wind Stone." Elma said

"How many of these stone do we need before we can get the Gaia Stone?" Butch ask

"After you get the Aeolus Stone there will only be one more then you will be able to enter the Gaia Temple and get the Gaia Stone." Elma said

"Alright so where is the Aeolus Stone?" I ask

"You will need to head to the abandon town of Elix, there you will find clues as how to get the Aeolus Stone." Elma said

"Can't you just tell us?" James whined.

"I'm afraid not, you see every year the v Stone move from place to place but there is a book that can locate it very easily." Elma said

"So we need to get the book that's in Elix?" I ask

"Correct" Elma said

"Alright will just get some more supplies then head out." Butch said

"Right the sooner we get all the Power Stone the better." I said

And with that we got everything we need with a nice meal. We stay there for the day to make sure we were well rested and well Butch needed a drink. That night I kept on having nightmares but I couldn't wake up from them. Jin leaving, the weird writing and these nightmares...I feel as if they are all connected somehow but how?

* * *

><p>Hey sry this chapter is so short and how long its been since i updated. i had major writer block for this story but i'm back and i'll try rly hard to get the next chapter out.<p>

And for a little added fun, see if you can figure out the code Jin left behind.

**?esohc uoy lliw eno hcihW .ssenkrad lanrete ot sdael rehto eht elihw emoh sdael enO .srood owt ot uoy ediug lliw ekat uoy htap ehT**

Mmmm i wonder what it could say, well either figure it out or wait till Buttercup and Butch find the Gaia Stone. still next time fellow fanfiction lover ;P


	13. Chapter 13

Author Notes.

Hey guys I'm so sorry about not posting anything for so long. I haven't had any internet and I finally got some so I will be starting my stories up again.

Chapter 13 Town of Elix

Butch POV

Well we headed towards Elix but I kept getting this odd feeling we were being watch by someone. But whenever I would look there, no one would be there. Maybe I just being paranoid or something. We found a small Inn in a small town called Vinesnap. It was a quiet place and the people seemed friendly enough but then again with everything going, it could all just be a mask to hide the true nature.

"Let leave early tomorrow this place give me the creeps." Buttercup said

"Why that?" Nanata ask

"There no plants here, not a tree or even a flower and yet this place is called Vinesnap. It sounds like a place that would have plants." Buttercup said

"It use to have plants but the soil became unfertile and now nothing can grow here." James said

"How do you know?" I ask

"This was the town that I first came too when I got teleported here." James said

"Ok" I said

We rested for the night but I couldn't sleep I still felt like we were being watch by someone or something. I was sitting on the edge of the window looking at the night sky. There was a cool breeze coming through the town. It was pitch black in town, no lights on or anything.

"I must be imaging thing." I said

"Butch..." a dark sinister voice said

"Huh?" I said looking around

"Down here." The voice said

I looked down and my eyes widen. There stood dark Buttercup, the one I thought I had sealed away. She had that sinister smile and was motioning me to come to her. I shook my head and looked again, she was gone.

"No, she can't be free. I sealed her away." I said

I got away from the window and looked at my Buttercup. She was sleeping peacefully. I hope I'm right and I was just seeing thing and that evil version of my Buttercup isn't running about somewhere. I laid down next to Buttercup and held her close but know I really couldn't sleep. Anything that moved or made a sounds made me more paranoid in thinking it was her.

Buttercup POV

When I woke this morning Butch didn't want to let me go and when I ask him if something was wrong he just say nothing was wrong. I knew he was lying but decided to let it be for know. We had our breakfast then headed towards the next town of Sunvale. It would take two days and then after that we would take a boat to Elix which I found out is a small island town.

"Buttercup, what's wrong with Butch?" James ask

"I don't know he won't tell me. Do you think you could talk to him and find out?" I ask

"Sure, I'll talk to him when we get to Sunvale." James said

"Thanks." I said

The rest of the trip was quiet. James and Nanata have gotten really close. Butch would look towards anything that moved then hold me tightly around my waist. I really wanted to know what was bothering him to act like this. Well hopefully James will be able to find out when we get to Sunvale.

2 days later

"Finally we made it here." Nanata said

"You seem excited to be here." I said

"This place has the best spa in the world and I been dying to try it out." Nanata said "Come on Buttercup it will do you some good too"

Nanata drag me away and I looked at Butch then James. James motion to me he would have a talk with Butch will I was with Nanata. I mouth a thanks then walk away with Nanata.

Butch POV

I didn't want to leave Buttercup but James told me she be ok and that he needed to ask me something alone. We went to an outdoor restaurant to sit.

"So what's up?" I ask

"What's wrong with you? You have been acting weird and it causing Buttercup to become really worried about you." James said

"She ask you to talk to me didn't she?" I ask

"Yes but only because you refuse to tell her and that she's really worried about you." James said

"It's just...lately I been having this feeling we are being followed by someone or something and that night we stayed in Vinesnap I saw someone." I said

"Who?" James ask

"Someone I thought I sealed away. It's the dark Buttercup." I said

"You mean the one you told me about. The one you sealed away?" James ask

"Yes and well I thought I sealed her away but know I don't know." I said

"I see why you wouldn't want to tell Buttercup but she has every right to know." James said

"I know, I just don't want her to try to fight that dark side of her." I said

"Maybe Buttercup needs to." James said

"What?!" I said

"Maybe Buttercup needs to face that side of her. Maybe only Buttercup can truly either seal it away or destroy it." James said

"No I won't let her fight that thing. She too dangerous." I said

"She may have to." James said

"I just..." I said

"I know you want to make sure nothing in this world and our world will hurt her but there are going to be battles that only she can fight and she will get hurt. You just have to be there for her if she needs help." James said

"I guess so..." I said

"I'm not telling you to turn away from battles she has to do but be there for if she does need you. Life like that there are gonna be time where she will have to fight something really dangerous. She may get hurt but you'll be there for her if she needs it. Well anyways I'm gonna go secure us a boat to get to Elix, wanna come?" James ask

"Sure." I said

Maybe James was right but it scares me thinking of it. If Buttercup does have to fight that side of her she could get seriously hurt or worst my Buttercup would get sealed away. We got to the port and found a nice ship that would get us there and back. The only problem was that it needed someone that knows how to steer it.

"Well all we need is a captain I guess." James said

"I can do it, where you two heading?" a voice said

I turned and saw a young woman dress like she was some kind of pirate. We looked around but she seem to be the only captain available. We told her where we were going and she was ok with going there. She just warned us that the little ship we had wouldn't make it. There strong winds there and would flip that ship right over.

"So what do you suggest we do?" I ask

"I got a ship that would be good, she's been there a few time and the winds are no problem for her." She said

"Alright fine, we don't have much choice." James said

"What's your name anyways?" I ask

"Captain Ivy Shannon" Ivy said

"Alright well Butch you go find Nanata and Buttercup and I'll go check out the ship Captain Ivy has." James said

"Ok will meet back at this spot in an hour." I said

"Sounds good."James said

I flew off into the sky looking down to see if I could easily spot Buttercup and just as she was walking out I saw her. I flew down about a block from where she was and walked there, the last time I just flew right down in front of them I got shush a kick in the jewels by Nanata. She thought I was an attacker or something.

"Hey Butch over here!" Nanata yelled out to me

"We found a ship that will take us to Elix." I said then "Did you have fun at the spa?"

"I did but Buttercup... she hates about 90% of it." Nanata said walking away

"You didn't like it?" I ask

"Let's just go." Buttercup said a bit mad

I shrugged it off and walked beside Buttercup. We joined James and that Ivy girls back at the spot then they took us to see the ship and man was it huge. I never have seen a ship this big up close before. In our world it would almost be the size of a luxury cruise ship just a bit smaller.

"Do we really need a ship this big?" Buttercup ask

"If you wanna get by the nasty winds to Elix you will. Now come on were setting sail." Ivy said

It was a nice ship and we all had our own room, well of course me and Buttercup shared one. We meet the crew and to my dismay it was mostly guys. To many men around my Buttercup, yes I can be a jealous lover get over it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Jin return?

Buttercup POV

When we got on the ship I couldn't help but laugh mentally. Most of the crew was guys and I know Butch can get jealous real easily. Ivy introduces us and everyone seems nice but there was this one girl that caught my eye. She wore a black gown that had a hood attached to it and it was over her head. She was she looking over the water not even acknowledging her captain.

"Captain Ivy who is that woman?" I ask

"Who? Oh that's just Lilith. She quiet but a great fighter. Better than any guy on this ship if you ask me." Ivy said

"She fight in that gown?" I ask

"Oh yes. Don't let her looks fool you. Many of her opponents have done that and none of them came back after fighting her." Ivy said then left

I stood there looking at her for a few minutes before I heard Butch call me over. I took one last look but she was gone, weird much. I walked back to Butch and told him about that girl. Butch seem troubled about something he wanted to tell me and he finally told me what's been bothering him. He thinks he saw my dark side and thinks she after me.

"So that's why you been acting so protective and paranoid around me." I said

"Yes." Butch said

"Well James maybe right. Maybe only I can stop her after all she is a part of me. A part I wish would just go away." I said

"And that's what's scares me. You facing it." Butch said

"But I can't just turn away from it." I said

"I know." Butch said

Me and Butch stayed in silence for a good part of the day and every known and then I would see that Lilith girl looking out at the water again. I really wanted to talk to her for some reason but something about kept me from going to her. She was so dark and mysterious.

Night

I was tossing and turning not able to sleep. I snuck away from Butch to get some fresh air and guess who else was outside. Lilith. I took a deep breath and walked up to her. Just as I got up to her the rain started, great just great.

"So what bring you out in the rain? Does it remind you of anything?" Lilith ask

"Huh well actually I was just coming out for some air." I said

"I see. I know you been watching me if there is something you wanna ask then ask me don't just keep watching me." Lilith said looking at me. She had a soft voice

Lilith turns to me and I finally got a good look at her and she was beautiful. Bright blue eyes with a cream color skin. She had long white hair with the tips being a deep black color. She almost looked like a princess if it wasn't for the black gown she wore.

"Oh right sorry about that." I said

"It's alright. So you are Buttercup the Earth goddess." Lilith said

"Yeah." I said

"Much hardship awaits you and many battles still lie ahead." Lilith said

"You can see the future?" I ask

"No one is able to see the future for the future is ever changing. All I can see are images of thing that are to come. When and where they happen I cannot see." Lilith said

"Oh I see. Well do you see a battle that I have to fight myself?" I ask

"Yes and it does not end well." Lilith said

"What happens?" I ask

"I'm afraid I cannot say." Lilith said

"Why not?!" I ask mad

"Because I cannot see. A dark force is stopping me from seeing it." Lilith said

"Oh I see she is stopping you from seeing." I said

"What will you do when you have to fight yourself?" Lilith ask

"I face her will full force." I said "What else is there to do?"

"Sometimes a battle can be won without violence." Lilith said looking back at the water

"Maybe but I need to fight her. It's the only way to stop her." I said

"Is it?" Lilith said

I thought I heard my name so I look towards it but no one was there. When I look back towards Lilith she was gone. All that was left was a mirror painted black. I pick it up looking at it. It was beautifully design so why would the mirror part be painted black?

"It's nice to see you again Buttercup." I heard a familiar voice

"Jin?" I said looking to my right

"Yes it's me. Sorry for leaving then but I'm back to help." Jin said walking up to me.

"Why did you leave?" I ask

"I am...not welcome in Ula." Jin said

"You could have just said that instead of running off like that!" I yelled a bit

"I know and I apologise." Jin said

"And if we go back to Ula are you gonna run off again?" I ask

"No this time I won't. I promise." Jin said

Half of me said to forgive him but the other half told me not to. I wasn't sure what to do so I just told him he could come along again but that I still haven't forgiven him yet. He seems fine with that and walked away. I still had that mirror in my hand. I took one last look of it before walking back to my room. I put the mirror in my backpack so Butch wouldn't see it. I crawled back into bed and cuddled up to Butch.

Butch POV

Morning

It was really sunning out today and that Lilith girl was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she doesn't like the sun light or something. Buttercup told me Jin was back so I was looking for him everywhere but I couldn't find him.

"I looked everywhere but I can't find him. Are you sure you saw him and spoke to him?" I ask

"I sure." Buttercup said

"Well he's nowhere to be found." I said

Buttercup seemed really confused so I told her he's probably napping somewhere we can't see him. After all he's as small as a house cat. He can get into small area we can't. I found Ivy and ask her how long before we get to Elix and she said we be there late tonight if all goes well. Good will be able to get the second Power gem and be that much closer to ending all this and going home.

"Jin...what are you up to?" I ask myself

"Butch is something wrong?" James ask

"Nope nothing at all." I said

"Ok but remember I can tell when you're lying to me." James said leaning on the side of the boat

"I know." I said

The water was calm for a good few hours before we hit the winds Captain Ivy warned us about and man I'm glad we took her boat. Our small little boat would have been pick up and tossed into some jagged rocks. By the time we got past the winds it was night time and we could see an island coming into view.

"So is that the island of Elix?" I ask

"Yup that's it." Ivy said

Me and Buttercup watches as we got closer to the island ready to find the next Power Stone but first we need some book that will help us locate it. I finally found Jin but he wouldn't talk to me or look at me. He is hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is.

3 hours later

"Well here we are the Island of Elix." Ivy said

"So where this town at?" Buttercup ask

"Lilith will have to take you. I been on the island but only Lilith been at the town." Ivy said calling Lilith over

"Come we must not be caught during the night." Lilith said

"Then wouldn't it be better to wait till morning before going into the forest?" I ask

"The danger at night is on the shore and the danger in the forest only appears during day when you least expect it." Lilith said walking into the forest.

Buttercup took my hand and followed behind Lilith. Nanata and James were just a few steps behind us. This forest is creepy as hell but Lilith is walking by it like nothing. Like she's done this a thousand times before. The sun was slowly coming up and I saw what Lilith was talking about. In the trees where some weird looking monster and man they had fangs. We hurried out of the forest and we were at the entrance of the town.

"So this is Elix." I said

"Yes this Elix the town of the ancients." Lilith said

"What's so special about this town?" Nanata ask

"It is where the very first Earth Goddess was born and were her final battle took place." Lilith said

"What happen?" Buttercup said

"Some say she died and fail that's why the Nega Stone exist. Other says her angry spirit live in this town and haunts the place. Creating all negative thoughts and emotions." Lilith said

"What do you believe?" Buttercup ask

"That she wished to be set free of the darkness she's trap in and for the curse to end." Lilith said

I looked a little oddly at Lilith. The way she said that is as if she knew what the first Goddess wanted or something. Lilith took us to the library and we looked everywhere but couldn't find the book.

"So if I was a book that could locate a Power Stone where would I be?" I said

"Hey Lilith is there a temple or something here?" Buttercup ask

"Only the Temple of Fallen." Lilith said

"Why it call that?" I ask

"It's a resting place for priest and priestess of Elix." Lilith said

"Let's look there. The book we need would probably be there." Buttercup said

It made sense so that's what we did. We walked to the back part of town and this was a huge temple. It's gonna be fun looking for a book in this place. There has to be at least 20 floors to this place. Ok maybe not 20 floors but it was huge.

"Alright if I was a sacred book that could locate a Power Stone where would I be place?" Buttercup ask

"Was there like some high priest or priestess that would have been buried with it?" Nanata ask

"There is the room of Heaven. It's were all the most important priest or priestess where buried." Lilith said

"Alright to the room of Heaven." Buttercup said

Buttercup POV

We walked to the very back of this temple and up about 5 flights of stairs and we finally made it to this room and it was pure white with marble statue of all the most important priest and priestess. We looked at all the book at were here but still the book we needed wasn't here. I looked at all the statue and each had a symbol on them. I made it to the middle one and something about this statue was different. It was of a woman but the head was gone. It had been destroyed so you couldn't tell who it was. The symbol she had was of a heart being surround by what seem to be wind. I looked closer to the heart and there it was the book.

"Hey guys I found it." I said pointing to the statue.

"Cool. I'll go up and get it." Butch said

Butch was about to grab it when he was knock down by some wind.

"Well that could have gone better." Butch said getting back up

"Let me try." I said

I flew up and just looked at the book and the symbol. Then I felt the wind. I looked at were the wind was coming from and saw a pipe with a marble carving of a bird surround it. It was a security to keep robbers from stealing the book. I reach my hand out and the closer I got to the book the more the pipe open up and the stronger the wind would be. I back away thinking of how to get this book without activating the wind.

"Wait my Jeevika flower. Maybe I can make some kind of barrier or something." I said

I tried to make a barrier but the water just fell to the floor. Think Buttercup think. How can I use the Jeevika flower to get the book? Wait that's it! I need to us the Jeevika flower to get the book. A book is made out of paper and paper is made out of a tree. The Jeevika flower will protect any plants and seeing as how the book is made from a plant. I pointed the Jeevika flower at the book and it reach out and grab the book without activating the wind.

"Got it!" I said floating down

"Good job." James said

"So know let's have a look as to where the stone is." Butch said

We open the book and were hit a bit by a wind. We shook it off and looked. The stone was in the storm we had to past in to get here. I slap my face feeling like a complete idiot. The stone was inside the biggest tornado which was in the middle of the storm.

"I feel like an idiot." Butch said

"Join the club." I said

"Well we know now so let's figure out how we're going to get it." James said

"Not gonna be easy with those winds going on." Nanata said

"No it's not." I said

Author Note

Hey guys,

How do you think Buttercup should go about getting the stone? Message me your ideas and I may use one. (I'm running out of ideas so I need help...but you didn't hear that from me lol :p)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Aeolus Stone

Buttercup POV

We got to the wind but didn't go into them yet. I was watching them and trying to see if maybe there was a small moment that I could fly into it and grab the stone. But no luck. Butch was also trying to think of a way to get the stone and you could tell he was getting very annoyed.

"There gotta be some kind of clue in this book." I heard James said

"I looked through it so many times but found nothing but the location." I said

"Arg! I can't figure this out. The winds are way too strong." Butch said

"Calm down. Will Figure this out." I said

"Perhaps you could use the Jeevika Stone." Jin said

"What?" I ask

"Well what if you made those wind tornados into water tornados with the stone. That way you could control it a bit and maybe give yourself an opening." Jin said

"Make wind tornados into water ones…it's worth a shot." I said

I put the Jeevika Stone in my hand and it turned back into the flower bracelet thing. I first tried to make water rise up from the side and fuse with the tornados but that failed, the water just got tossed aside. Then I tried shooting some water balls at it but that was an utter failure. I looked at the bottom of the tornados and notice that the water was swirling a bit with the tornado. Maybe having the water come in from underneath and inside it would fuse better. I concentrated as hard as I could and soon water was fusing with the wind.

"You did it!" Nanata said

"Yeah…now to see if I can move it…" I said tired

"Buttercup don't push yourself" Butch said

"I'm ok really." I said

I reach out my hand as if I was grabbing the tornados and tried moving it. it was taking a real toll on me but I did it. as soon as I moved the last one I could see the main tornado and it was fucken huge. It was covered in water so I tried doing that. But nothing work.

"I'm gonna have to fly in. I can't fuse it with water." I said

"I'm coming with you." Butch said

"I figure you would." I said

Both me and Butch took off hand in hand flying right into the monster of a tornado. The wind was strong but I knew we could do it. I was holding onto Butch hand as I felt us getting separated. Butch did the same but we soon got knocked back by the wind and we got separated.

"Butch!? Butch where are you?" I said trying to fly in this wind

Nothing

"Damn it. I gotta get the stone that's the only way I'm gonna find Butch." I said

I flew straight and force myself against the wind. I could slowly feel my power draining as I was getting weaker by the second. I saw a small light and reach for it. just as I grab it I passed out being taken by the wind.

Butch POV

I got separated from Buttercup and was being tossed around like a rag doll by this with wind. I couldn't even speak to call out for Buttercup. I was worried about her when suddenly the wind stopped completely. I looked around and all the tornados were gone. I looked down and saw the ship I was on and everyone was pointing behind me. I looked and saw Buttercup failing from the sky and she was unconscious. I quickly took off and caught her just before she hit the water. I looked her over and she seemed ok just really tired. I also notice in her hand was a stone. She got it, she got the Aeolus Stone.

"Good job Butterfly. Rest know you earned it." I said flying back to the ship

"Is she ok?" Nanata ask

"Yeah she'll be find she's just really tired." I said

"That's good and looks like she got the stone." James said

"Yup and that leaves only one more stone and then we can get the Gaia Stone." I said

"Cool." James said

"Well why don't you take the Goddess to her chamber so she can get some rest. As well as you should rest up to." Captain Ivy said

"Yeah." I said realizing I'm more tired than I thought.

I walked down to our room and place Buttercup on one side and I laid on the other wrapping my arms around her. Soon I fell asleep but I could feel a gentle and calming with around us. Not sure how long me and Buttercup where asleep but when we woke up we found ourselves in a new town. We found James on the deck and asked him. He said we were in a small port Town that was closer to Ula. We thanked Captain Ivy for the help and we left to find out of the next stone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Jin true self

Buttercup POV

We finally made it back to Ula and Jin said he wait for us just outside the forest. Both James and Nanata said they wait with him to make sure Jin would stay. I wanna trust him but there something odd about him now. We went to Elma and she was pleased to see the Aeolus Stone.

"Now all that is left is the Azar Stone." Elma said

"And Azar would meaning fire right?" I ask

"Correct. This one will be the most dangerous because your element is earth and fire is its number one enemy." Elma said

"So where is it?" I ask

"It hides within a creature of pure darkness. She feeds off it to grow stronger. Butch you already fought with her." Elma said

Butch seemed upset "Black Buttercup?"

"Yes." Elma said

"Damn…" Butch said

"So how do we get it out of her?" I ask

"That I'm afraid I do not know. But there is someone that you meet here in this world that does now of a way. Find them and they may be of help." Elma said

"And that would be?" I ask

But Elma didn't answer she just turned away and walked in deeper in her cave. Great now I got to figure out who I now in this world that would now of how to remove the Azar Stone from my dark self body. We walked out of the cave and back to where James, Nanata and Jin was waiting for us. I told them what Elma said and they all but Jin looked confused.

"Jin you don't seem confused." Butch said

"I suppose I don't. I haven't been all that honest with you four." Jin said

"So who are you?" I ask

"Follow me and I will explain." Jin said

We followe Jin and walked for 2 days when we made it to a giant temple. Nanata was wide eye and told us this was the lost temple of the first Earth Goddess. It where she is said to be buried after she lost her life in a battle.

"Jin how did you find this place? My people have been searching for this place for centuries." Nanata said

"Because it is where I laid my love to rest." Jin said

Before I could say anything we were all blinded by this bright light. When it died down Jin was no longer a Kishi but a vampire. He had shoulder length white hair with bright yellow eyes. He wore some kind of armor with a sword to his side.

"What on earth is going on?" Butch ask

"Like I said I'm sorry I had to lie. My name is Jin and I was the very first Guardian to the very first Earth Goddess. For centuries I been aiding Earth Goddesses after another hoping that one day an Earth Goddess would break the curse." Jin said

"What curse?" I ask

"The curse of the Nega Stone. It's a stone that is created by an Earth Goddess. By the darkness in her heart." Jin said

"But I thought Nega Stone where made by the negative emotion of people?" Nanata said

"No the Nega Stone feeds of those emotion and grow stronger but in order for one to be made an Earth Goddess but be born." Jin said "Follow me"

We followed Jin up the stairs and he lead us deep into the temple. He opened a door where a stone bed laid. It looked like someone should be there but they're not.

"This is the resting place of the first Earth Goddess." Jin said

"But there no one there." I said

"Right and that's because right now she's a walking corpse. With no soul, no emotion, empty of all life. But she cannot be fully at rest until all the Nega Stone are destroyed." Jin said

"Why?" Butch ask

"Because she tried to create something that even she couldn't control. She wanted ever lasting peace so she made the Power Stones. Five in total." Jin said

"Five but I thought there was only four? The Jeevika, Aeolus, Azar and Gaia." James said

"Correct. Tjose stone she could control with the help of the other Light Princess." Jin said

"But there only three Light Princess." Butch said

"The four will show herself soon." Jin said

"Light Princesses?" Nanata ask

"Will explain later." I said

"Ok" Nanata said

"So what is this 5th stone?" Butch ask

"Libittina Stone. It was a stone with only one purpose. To seal away off evil and dark emotion in this world." Jin said

"What happen?" I ask

"During the ritual to seal all evil something went wrong. The stone was attacking her. The darkness in her own heart that she would refuse to face. The stone went out of control and created another her. I try to stop it but it over powered me and ran." Jin said

"So is that how she died?" Butch ask

"No she died trying to stop her dark side. And to this very day that side of her still roams this land. Causing more Nega Stone to be born when an Earth Goddess come." Jin said

"So why don't you stay with her body? To make sure nothing happen to her?" Butch ask

"I do until a new Earth Goddess come then I try to aid them." Jin said

"So what is my trial? To bring this world together or break this curse?" I ask

"Well my dear Earth Goddess that will all be up to you." Jin said

"What if I wanna do both?" I ask

"Do not bite off more than you can chew. I do not wish for another curse to be laid on this land." Jin said

"I won't be alone to do this though." I said

"Huh?" Jin said looking at me

"I have Butch and my friends." I said with a smile looking at the stone bed

"You are different. Every Earth Goddess that came to this world refuse to rely on others for help." Jin said

"I'm just swallowing my pride for a bit." I said

"So you are." Jin said walking away

"So what was her name?" I ask

Jin stopped for a second looking up. We all looked up and saw an image of the very first Earth Goddess. My eyes widen at who it was.

"Her name was… Lilith" Jin said


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Facing the past, Forgive and Forget.

Butch POV

I can't fucken believe this. That Lilith girl from Ivy boat is the first Earth Goddess. Wonder if Ivy and her crew knows that? I looked to the right and saw a shadowy figure. That must be Dark Lilith. The figure also looks familiar from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Lilith…Lilith from Captain Ivy boat?" Buttercup ask

"Yes and before you ask yes they know who she is. After all they where around during that time." Jin said

"How that possible?" Nanata said

"Because they too are cursed. During the time me and Lilith ruled this land they were are closes friends. But when Lilith dark self came to be they tried to fight it off but they ended up curses, causing them to never age. They need no food to survive, they feel nothing. Only the moon light shows them the curse. They look the same but you can see a hole where their hearts should be. And are bound to this world till the curse is lifted." Jin said

"Wow…that sucks." Nanata said

"Yes. Buttercup do you still have that mirror? The one that Lilith gave you." Jin ask

"Yes but what's it for?" Buttercup ask

"I'm not too sure but with every new Earth Goddess she give them that very same mirror. It must be used somehow to break the curse." Jin said

"She didn't tell you?" I ask

"No. she doesn't even recognize me and every time I try to approach her in this form she gets scared and runs. So I remain as a Kishi. She always loved those little creatures." Jin said

"So know what do I do?"Buttercup ask

"You'll need to face your dark side but I'm not sure how. No Earth Goddess has ever been able to do it." Jin said

"I see…" Buttercup said

Buttercup took the mirror out of the bag. I never seen it before and it was a nice mirror but the mirror part was covered up with some black paint it would seem. Buttercup put her hand on it thinking. Even I'm clueless about what to do and I felt bad. I really want to help but I just don't know what to do.

"I need to be with her alone…" Buttercup said

"What! Hell no!" I said

"Butch…I know you wanna protect me and I'm happy about that. I love you but this is something I have to do. I think I understand why Lilith didn't want to face her dark side." Buttercup said

"But…" I said worried

"Everyone must face their dark side one day and only that person can stop it. Lilith probably had a dark side that was created by something in her past. Something she wish would just go away but it would never go away until she faced it an accept it. Just like me…" Buttercup said

"What could have happen to you that you didn't want to face?" I ask

"Death…" Buttercup said

Just as Buttercup said that word part of the mirror cleared up it was only a small part. Buttercup needs to face everything in her past that made her dark side. She needs to clear that mirror up. But I still didn't understand what she meant by death. Did someone die that she wish was still around?

"I will come with you." Jin said then turned back into the Kishi

"Thanks." Buttercup said

We left the temple after that and all we could do was wonder around until we came up to Dark Buttercup. We ended up back at Elga but something was very wrong. The whole town was covered in this dark black vines that looked to be alive. Some even looked like they were some kind of veins. We walked in and I was just crept out by all this.

Buttercup POV

We got to Elga and this place looked like a mess. But I could feel her. My dark side was here. We walked around when Victor showed himself. He was different, he had some of those black vine like thing going in and out of his body.

"Welcome." Victor said

"What the hell is going on?" I ask

"Ah do you not like it? The true Earth Goddess did all this and she wishes to see you. You hold her back from having full power." Victor said

Before we could say anything Victor walked away. It seemed like he wanted us to follow him. Well I do need to find her so if he will lead me there then fine. I'll follow this pompous dirt bag. He lead us right to the castle and we walked inside. There we saw all the servants, guards and even the king were trapped in the vines. Some vines went through them and you could see their guts which made me wanna be sick. The smell wasn't that great either. We made it to the throne room and there sitting in the throne was my dark side.

"I knew you bring her to me." She said

"Who are you talking to?" I ask

"Why MY guardian." She said

"Like hell I'll be your guardian." Butch said mad

"Hehe you will be." She said getting up

We all got ready to fight when I heard Nanata scream. I looked back and saw everyone was trapped in some vines. Only I was free. They weren't killed only trapped. I looked back and my dark side had a twisted smile on her face. She really is my dark side isn't she?

"Know why not make this easy and give it to me?" she ask

"Give what?" I ask

"Your heart." She said licking her lips

"Why would I give you that? So you can drown me in all myself hate? To suffocate me in all my agony?" I ask

"Doesn't that sound like fun?"She ask walking closer

"No it doesn't." I said flying up.

I flew away from her and she was chasing me. She almost got me when I yelled out that I was scared of death. She seemed to have been in pain for a split second then came after me again. I landed right at the throne and looked at her. With the mirror in hand.

"Yes I'm scared of death. Of dying but mostly I'm afraid of those close to me dying." I said

"Arg! Stop that you bitch!" she said

"When the professor died I blamed myself, I thought I caused his death because I couldn't control my powers. I thought of myself as a killer but I'm not." I said

The mirror was clearing up more and more but know I wasn't sure. I said it, I said it to everyone that I feared death and I faced it. What else could have created my dark self?

"Hehe." She said in a sadistic voice

"What so funny?" I ask mad

"I see now. Why you can hurt me. You have that mirror. That stupid Lilith bitch gave it to you. And here I was told you be easy to consume." She said

"Who told you that?" I ask

"I'll never tell." She said

Then what could it have been? What happen in my past that could have been so bad that it created her? I can't think straight I feel like I'm losing a battle that I need to win badly. My dark side slowly made her way to me and grabbed me by my throat. She lifted me up and I wasn't struggling. Why couldn't I move? I could hear everyone calling for me but I was losing it.

'It's not your fault.' A small child voice said

"Huh?" I said

"Now give me that heart." She said

'Buttercup…I don't blame you…for…my death' the small voice said

"Your death?" I ask weakly

That's right I remember now. I killed her…I was training and she just wanted to say hi. The little girl that admire me so much and wanted to be just like me…I killed her. I felt a tear escape my eyes remembering that horrible day.

Flashback

It was a sunny summer day and I was training in my favorite post. I had notice I was gaining new powers and wanted to control them so I wouldn't hurt anyone. I could make small vine come out of the ground and move to my will. But that was it.

"Buttercup!" Ali said running up to me

"Hey Ali. What are you doing all the way out here?" I ask floating down

"I wanted to hang out with you. Please." Ali said

"Hehe ok but just stay back ok. I need to practice." I said

"Oook!" Ali said

I flew back up and continued my training but I felt different. I shook it off and started to move the vines again. Then I felt it again, I felt like someone or something was trying to control me. I could hear Ali cheering me but that was it. Then my left hand started to move on its own. I was shocked and a bit scared. It pointed down towards Ali and the vines shot down towards her.

"ALI!" I yelled but I was too late

The vine pierces her. She died instantly. My body felt numb. Why on earth did that happen? Why did my body move on its own like that and why did Ali have to die. I floated down and stood right over Ali torn body. I saw a picture in her pocket that had fallen out. It was a picture of me and her and on top it said 'Buttercup the best superhero in the world and my best friend' the picture had her blood all over it. I fell to my knee feeling a tear run down my cheek.

End

"Ali…" I said with tears running down my cheek

'Buttercup you where my best friend. The only friend I had. You told me you had new powers you where trying to control. You lost control. It's ok I'm not mad.' Ali said

"But I…killed you." I said

"Huh what are you mumbling their girl?" she said

'Please do not blame yourself. Forgive and forget right? That's what you told me.' Ali said

"But I can't…" I said as more tears escape

"Oh your remembering that poor little girl you killed? Yes that was the day I was created." She said

'Maybe you will never forget but it's time you forgave yourself. I've forgiving you so why can't you do the same?' Ali ask

"I…" I said

'Look at what your sadness and hatred towards yourself made. A dark version of you that is trying to destroy all that you hold dear.' Ali said

"I don't deserve to be loved…" I said

'Everyone deserve love. Even you, yes especially you. People may have not own this but I saw the kinder side of you. The caring side, I think you are probably more caring then Bubbles.' Ali said

My caring side? Do I even have one? I looked down and saw my dark side looking at me in a sadistic way. Can my kinder side really be in me or is that the real me. Just then my dark side was tossed back and I was on the floor looking numb. The vines holding everyone let them go and I felt myself getting pick up gently. I looked and it was Butch and I saw Ali floating there behind him. I smiled and touched Butch cheeks. Yeah what happen that day was horrible and I hated myself to the point I forgot about it without forgiving myself. And that's what created my dark side.

"Buttercup you ok?" Butch ask

"Yeah I am now." I said with a smile

We saw a light and it was coming from the mirror. All the black paint was gone and I could see in it and all I saw was me. The real me, the kinder me the one that will do whatever it takes to protect what I hold dear to my heart.

"What the hell was that!" she said

"Butch could you put me down please." I said

"Sure." Butch said and put me down

"I will have your heart." She said running towards me

I watched as she ran for me and I just walked towards her. I did the last thing that anyone would have expected me to. When she was right at me I hugged her. Holding her close to me. She was struggling to break free but I know this is what I need to do.

"It's ok…Ali is at peace. She never once hated us for that day. She was our friend and that was horrible what happen but we can't undo the past. No matter how badly we want to." I said

"Let me go right now." She said

"It's time to forgive and never forget. Never forget our dear friend. The one that would cheer us on when we trained or played a sport." I said

Butch POV

Buttercup was hugging her dark side and saying thing. Then there was this bright light and when it died down my Buttercup was in that white dress I first saw her in. The day we dance. And her dark side…looked different. She looked like Buttercup did when she was only 13 years old. The 13 years old Buttercup was crying and holding my Buttercup tightly.

"There, there. No more tears." Buttercup said

"But…But I killed her." The younger Buttercup said

"Hey it wasn't your fault. You lost control. There was nothing you could have done. Ali would want us to move on and not linger over this anymore. Lets us remember the time we had fun with her." Buttercup said

Buttercup moved away and handed the mirror to the younger her. She took it and looked in the mirror and smiled. She then vanished into the mirror. The mirror fell to the ground and my Buttercup picked it up. All the dark vines where disappearing and everyone that was trap where free. But where the hell did Victor go?

"YOU BITCH!" we heard Victor

Victor charged at Buttercup. I ran to stop him but he suddenly went up into flames. Buttercup was looking at him and her eyes turned a light red for a second then back to her normal green. In her hand was the Azar Stone. Victor laid dead on the ground burnt to a crisp.

"Well that's that." Buttercup said

"Buttercup…" I said walking up to her

"When I was 13 I was gaining new powers so I went to train. A good friend name Ali found me and wanted to watch. I didn't see a problem so she watched. Then my body moved on its own and I killed her. Ever since then I blamed myself to the point I refused to believe it and forgot all about it without forgiving myself." Buttercup said

"We all have dark memories and we all need to face them. Some more than others." I said

"Yeah." Buttercup said

I hugged Buttercup and she hugged back we stayed that way for a while taking in each other scent. After about an hour we moved apart and walked outside. James, Nanata and Jin all waited there and they check to see if any of the town folks where alive but sadly they were all dead.

"So now we get the Gaia Stone. We better go to see Elma." I said

"No we can't go see Elma." Buttercup said

"Why's that?" we all ask

"Because Elma…" Buttercup started to say


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Gaia Stone

Buttercup POV

When my younger side went into the mirror meaning she enter my body where she belongs I learned everything she learn and that is that Elam isn't really Elma the wise. She is Dark Lilith and has been playing everyone since the day she was born.

"Elma lied to us all. She isn't some wise old wolf that help out people. She is Dark Lilith." I said

"So that's why…" Jin said

"Wait even you didn't know?" Butch ask

"No, all I knew was a dark present was there and in my current state I would be killed by it. That's why I ran." Jin said

"So why the riddle?" Butch ask

"Oh that? That was just to fuck with you." Jin said looking away

"why you little pest." Butch said

Butch ran after Jin and because he was in his Kishi form her could hide out in small holes. I laugh thinking this was all funny but I soon realize that we would have to fight Elma and find a way for Lilith to face her own dark force. I heard some footsteps and looked behind me.

"L-lilith?" I said shocked

"Li…lilith?" Jin said worried

"Thank you Buttercup. You wipe away the darkness on the mirror. The Mirror of Truth." Lilith said

"why couldn't you do it?" I ask

"Because of my selflessness I couldn't. I thought I could rid the world of all evil and dark emotions but I forgot that we as human needs both good and bad emotion. Good cannot exist without evil. I upseted the balance and because of that the Mirror of Truth became clouded in darkness. Only an Earth Goddess that could face her own darkness could clear the mirror up." Lilith said

"So know you can go face your dark side and free yourself?" I said

"No, if I went to her she would kill me within a second. I'm afraid that I must as for your help." Lilith said

"Why be afraid to ask for help? We all need a hand every now and then." I said

"Yes your right. I was always afraid of asking for help and that's why…Jin I'm sorry for the years of neglect. You offered to help me so many times and I would refuse to accept saying I didn't need anyone help. By doing that I pushed you away and now look at us." Lilith said

We say a tear escape Lilith eye. Jin turned back into his normal form and walked up to Lilith. He hugged her and she hugged back. They were both crying quietly and the only evidence of that was the tears that would fall to the floor. Lilith pulled away and walked up to me.

"Buttercup I need your help. My body to weak to fight my dark side. She has grown too strong. We need to destroy her." Lilith said

"But how we don't have the Gaia Stone?" I ask

"Buttercup what does Gaia mean?" Lilith said

"It means…" I said thinking

"Water, wind, fire and…" Lilith said

"Earth!" I said quickly

"Right the Gaia Stone is the Earth Stone and you are the Earth Goddess. You at first didn't have the strength to call the stone but now you do." Lilith said

"How do I do that?" I ask

"Listen to the earth. It will guide you." Lilith said backing away

I closed my eyes and listen. Soon everything went quiet. No birds, wind or anything could be heard. Then out of nowhere I could hear a stream flowing and the wind howling. Then I could hear the crackle of fire. I open my eyes and all three stone where in front of me and glowing brightly. The Azar and Jeevika stone shot up and headed somewhere while the Aeolus Stone spun around us lifting us up. The next thing we knew we were back in the town of Elix. The stones where floating over a house that we didn't notice when we were here before.

"This is…" Lilith said

"Your home." Jin said

"So this is where you were born. In this house." I said

"Yes but it was destroyed in the battle." Lilith said

We entered the house and it looked as it did when Lilith was younger. Well that's what Lilith said anyways. The stone went up the stairs and we followed her. Lilith turn down a hall and so did Jin. When we turned down the hall they were gone. There was a light coming through a door just a bit open. We walked up to it and there standing and playing with the stone was two kids. When they looked at us we saw it to be Jin and Lilith.

"This is yours now miss." Little Lilith said

"What going on?" I ask taking the stone

"Our spirits have been trapped here since we died. We have been waiting for the day when an Earth Goddess with her Guardian would show themselves and set us free and thanks to you we can finally be at peace." Jin said

They both smiled and slowly started to vanish. And the house vanishes making us all fall on our asses. I looked and I had the Gaia Stone. It was being protected by their spirits and the only way to summon their spirits was to gain the three other Power Stones. Now I have the four stone and all I need to do and stop Elma and destroy the Libittina Stone. Now that I think about it I did see a weird stone on Elma but I didn't think much of it until now.

"So let's end this and set things right in this world." I said getting up

I was hoping that the Aeolus Stone could bring us to the Elma but it wasn't doing anything so I guess will have to find another way. We got to the shore and there was Ivy and her crew with their ship. I smiled at them and we all got on. Ivy apologized for not tell us before but Lilith asked them to keep quiet. I said it was ok and now we need to go to Ula and face Elma and stop her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Elma you liar

Butch POV

It took us a lot longer to get to Ula because Elma was on to us and sent these Nega monsters after us to slow us down or kill us. But we finally got there and what we saw shocked us all but mostly Nanata. The village was covered in that black purple vine and everyone in the village was dead. But what shocked us was that the Nega monster that Elma sent to us was actually the villager being fused with the Nega Stone power. We have been attacking Nanata people. Nanata ran off into the village and James quickly followed her. We ran to and we were at Nanata home. Nanata ran upstairs and stood at a door way.

"Nanata?" James said worried

"J-jane…" Nanata said walking in

We looking inside and there on the bed was a little girl with five of those vines inside her. Nanata fell to her knees looking at the little girl. James walked up to her and kneeled down behind her. She was crying hard and was trying to pull those vines out of the girl but the more she pulled on the vines the more she tore at the little girl. James was able to stop Nanata and pull her away.

"A sister?" Buttercup ask

"Niece. Her sister daughter. I read her mind and saw she took in Jane when her mother died." I said

"Nanata…" Buttercup said

Buttercup walked up to the little girls and try to control the vines. She was getting them to move and she manages to get them out. She then pulled the cover over her. I told James to let Nanata back in. Nanata ran in hugging the lifeless girl crying harder.

"I should have never left…But Sonia said to go…that she would look after Jane." Nanata said

"Nanata this isn't your fault. Elma lied to everyone. Even if you had stayed there would have been nothing you could have done. Elma attacked at night when everyone was asleep. It was a silent and deadly attack." Buttercup said

"But…" Nanata said

"Nanata its ok…Jane wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Buttercup said

Nanata nodded and place Jane back on the bed and put the covers back over her. We left the room to give her time alone. About ten minutes later Nanata came back out trying to smile but it was hard. She held in her had a small doll. Must have been Jane favorite. We went to the cave and it was even more covered in those vines then the village was. We walking in and the stones glowed. There in the distance laid Elma with a smile on her face.

"Elma!" Buttercup said

"Well I guess I have been found out. Oh well. Now be a good girl and handover those stones." Elma said

"So you can destroy them and this world?" Buttercup ask mad

"Destroy the stones yes but not this world. You see I will us this world to breed more and more Nega creatures and when I have my army I will invade all the other worlds and destroy them." Elma said getting up

We all got in our fighting stance and got ready. This will be one hell of a badly and the outcome of this fight will determine not only the fate of this world but of every other world out there. The stones glowed brighter and they each went to a different person. Buttercup had the Gaia Stone, James the Azar Stone, Nanata the Aeolus Stone and me the Jeevika Stone. They all turned into weapons to Fight Elma.

Buttercup POV

We each got one of the stones. The Gaia Stone turned into a spear, the Jeevika Stone into a sword, the Azar Stone into a whip and the Aeolus Stone into a flute? What the hell how can a flute fight against Elma? Oh well I'm sure will figure it out soon. We better because Elma not gonna give us time to figure it out. Elma went right for me but was knocked back by Butch. Butch pierce his sword right into Elma neck trying to do a one hit kill.

"There that wasn't so bad." Butch said

"Don't think you can kill me that easily boy." Elma said getting back up

James then used his whip and wraps it around Elma right leg and the whip went up into flames. Elma yell out in pain then whack James away. The whip was still around her leg. I flew up and lunged at Elma only to be blow back by some dark energy. We kept going after her but nothing we do would have that must effect. She would quickly recover and it would be like nothing happened. Then we all heard a soft melody and look towards Nanata. She was playing the flute. Elma was screaming in pain trying to cover her ears.

"This is our chance. All to once. Go for the Libittina Stone on her head." I said

James hit the stone with the fire whip causing the whip to be suck into the stone. Then Butch pierce the stone which caused his sword to vanished into the stone. Then out of nowhere an arrow was shot. It came from Nanata. Her flute turned into a bow and then her bow vanished into the stone. And now that there was no music Elma was able to get back up.

"Shit…" I said

"Haha fools. Thanks for just handing the stones to me." Elma said

I looked up and saw the Libittina Stone now had the color of the three stones it absorbs but something wasn't right. It looks like the Libittina Stone was trying to push back the other stones. Wait that's it. We need to have the Powers Stone absorb so that the Libittina Stone will be purified and destroyed. I flew up and flew straight towards the Libittina Stone Elma just stood there waiting for the last stone to be absorb thinking it would give her what she wanted. I pierce the stone and pushed the spear in deep causing a crack to form. Elma was wide eye and struggling to get me off. The Libittina Stone shattered and Elma screamed out in pain and a light blinded us all. I tried to stay conscious but something was making me weaker.

Butch POV

Buttercup did it. The Libittina Stone shattered. But before we could do anything we were all blinded by a bright light. When the light died down we were in the center of Ula and all those vines were gone. The villager were still dead though. I looked around but I couldn't find Buttercup.

"Buttercup!" I yelled out

We were all calling for her but she didn't answer. Where are you? I was going to call for her again when Jin appeared in front of me.

"Go home Butch." Jin said

"What?! I'm not leaving this world without Buttercup." I said

"You don't get it. She is a light Princess and belongs here. You and I are vampire. Being of pure darkness. You can never be with her." Jin said

"Is that what you think? Lilith even said it. In order for light to exist then there must be darkness. So if I am darkness then I must be with Buttercup. Our elements balance each other out." I said

"LEAVE!" Jin yelled

"Is that what you did? You left thinking you could never be with her. That was your curse wasn't it?" I ask

Jin then vanished and a line was glowing on the ground. It was leading me somewhere. I followed it keeping my guard up. I was lead to the back of the village into another cave. I walked in and there was two doors. Why would there be doors in a cave? I walked around them but they lead to nowhere. Just two doors standing there.

"What the hell going on?" I ask myself

Just then that sentence that Jin left with me that night he ran off appeared above the doors. You weren't fucking with us. That means something doesn't it. I was trying to read it but it was weird. Then I notice, it was spelled backwards once I got it right I could see what it said.

"So I got to pick a door. One will lead me to Buttercup will the other will curse me just like it did too you." I said

I walked up to the first door and put my hand on it. I closed my eyes thinking. I felt a dark force inside there and back away. I walked up to the second door and did the same thing but again I could only feel a dark force.

"Buttercup please give me a sign anything. Tell me where you are. I need you by my side." I said

'Butch' a voice echoes

"Buttercup?" I said looking around

'Butch' Buttercup voice echoes

"Where are you?" I ask

'I…don't know…it's dark in here…where are you?' Buttercup voice echoes

"In a cave with two door. You're behind one of them but I need to figure out which one your behind. Do you see a door where you are?" I ask

'I…wait yes I do…I'll walk…up to it.' Buttercup voice echoes

"Good maybe I will be able to know now." I said

'Butch…I can't…open the…door…it's locked' Buttercup voice echoes

"Put your hand on the door and let your light element go. I need to sense you then I can open the right door." I said

'Ok' Buttercup voice echoes

I waited a minute then tried it again. The first door still had nothing but dark force behind it. Then felt the second door and I could feel it. It was faint but there. A light force trying to push through. I pulled the door open and was blinded by a bright light.

Buttercup POV

I was in a dark room when I heard Butch. He ask if I saw a door and I did. Then he told me to touch the door and let my light element go. I did but I didn't feel anything different. I had my eyes close. I was going to open them when I felt a cool breeze. I shot my eyes open and I was in a field and standing in front of me was Butch I smiled and hugged him. He hugged back and was kissing my neck

"I thought I was going to lose you." Butch said

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." I said

Butch picked me up and flew us back to the Watcher headquarters where we meet up with Blossom and Brick. Blossom had some pink and white streaks in her hair and that's when I notice in a mirror that I had white and light green streaks in my hair. I asked if Bubbles and Boomer where back and how long since they been back.

"The blues aren't back yet and we been here for about a month now." Blossom said

"Wow. Well guess all that's left is to wait for the blues to come home." I said


End file.
